Does being a Senior change anything?
by HenryBendels
Summary: The Clique Characters are now Seniors,everything should be different...right?But somehow, though the characters have drifted apart,they still remain in the same storyline causing more drama then ever. And what happens when a schooltrip goes unexpected
1. Le Introduction

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!

Massie Block: How many different ways can you describe perfect? To anyone who knows Massie, they know she's not perfect but they also know she's the closest thing. Her parents are rich, and she totally uses that to her advantage, her friends are gorgeous- though not nearly as pretty as her, and her reputation precedes her. Everyone loves Massie, except her former best friends from the one and only 'Pretty Committee' (Dylan and Claire not included). Massie seems rough and tough still, but on the inside she has grown a heart of gold. Too bad she just can't find someone to share her heart with.

Dylan Marvil: Dylan has been dying to be thin, and now she is literally dying to be thin. The only person she stayed close to from the original PC is Massie Block. After Alicia was gone, Dylan took her place and soon she became the friend Massie always wanted. She's rich, pretty, a size 2, and popular…so why is she so unhappy?

Alicia Riviera: Alicia has always resented Massie being prettier and more popular. The summer before grade 11, Alicia schemes to overtake Massie…except her plan fails, leaving her and Massie hating each other and Alicia just a boring LBR.

Kristen Gregory: Kristen switched schools, and after becoming the alpha and her school, she ditched the PC and pushed all her fabulous memories, or not so fabulous memories, behind her. She can't even remember the last time she spoke to Massie, sometime in the beginning of grade 10 probably.

Claire Lyons: Claire Lyons, Hollywood's new favourite teen for starring on 'South Cove'. She is famous and people don't even mind that she wears KEDS. However, with all her new Celeb friends, she is starting to really miss her bestest friend of all, Massie Block. When Claire left in the middle of grade 10, it was one of the hardest things she'd ever do, especially since she wasn't only leaving Massie and the PC, but she also had to leave her boyfriend Cam. More like her ex, ex, ex, boyfriend

Cam Fisher: Cam who? He slowly became a no body as him and his best friends slowly drifted apart and his true love started dating a different guy each week.

Derrington: Don't you mean Derrick, the British hottie? Derrick moved to London after grade 8, and became probably one of the most popular guys in his boarding school. He couldn't be happier with his girlfriend Emma (NOT MASSIE...they broke up when he left). Or that's what he thinks until something or someone changes everything

Josh Hotz: Mr. Popularity who everyone loves, if only he loved himself. His best friend Parker keeps trying to remind him that he should be happy, being so popular, but something just feels so…

Parker Von Buick: Parker is teen royalty…or something like that. Everyone loves Parker (he's rich, gorgeous, brilliant, and probably one of the sweetest guys around). Parker is 'old money' meaning he was born into one of those old styled really rich families. So if he's so powerful, why can't he get who or what he wants…?

Ainsly James: Ainsly moved from England shortly after Alicia was dismissed and somehow became best friends with the two most popular girls in her high school. Now it's senior year and Ainsly is finally ready to make her mark beside Massie and Dylan, with her ex-boyfriend Henry in London, and her boyfriend Josh.

Reed Sophomore: Everyone laughs because of her last name, but after one minute in her presence, they stop because Reed is one of those girls who everyone knows and adores, why else would Massie include her? Reed's parents are divorced so she sometimes is in L.A with her mom, and sometimes in NYC, with her father. However, Reed hasn't been to LA in a while…will she be shocked to the changes she finds out about?

Emma Traiton: Emma is popular and bitchy, why else would everyone fear her? However, can she always stay on top beside her hot boyfriend Derrick?

Zachary Brookestone: A fellow American in London, and Derrick's roommate. He seems like a no name character…but boy is that the wrong assumption!

Now it's senior year and everything is different for the clique characters...but what happens when one school trip turns everything around?


	2. 10 Gossip points worth of news

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!- By the way, everything underlined is Instant Messagine so it's less confusing!

Block Estate

Wednesday, September 6th

8:20 PM

"Ainsly! You promised!" Massie called into her cell phone. Massie Block was talking to her best friend Ainsly James about the upcoming 'back to school' party that was about to happen. At the end of the week, on the Friday, this girl Olivia would be having a party where everyone was invited. And when she said everyone, she meant everyone.

"I know but Josh wants to go with me, and he is my boyfriend!" Ainsly said defending herself. Josh Hotz and her had been dating for a few months now and Ainsly couldn't resist spending time with him. He was so sweet and hot, not to mention the most popular guy at their co-ed private school Lincoln Hedgewood High. Briarwood and OCD both went past middle school, but everyone knew that the richest and most popular go to Lincoln Hedgewood High, which was a bit farther away, and about three times more expensive.

"Since when is a guy more important than your best friend?" Massie said scolding her friend. She wasn't really too mad but it still hurt to be put behind a guy. That was like breaking a number one girl rule.

"He's not Massie! But every girl likes Josh, even you used to! I need to make sure that he stays loyal to me." Ainsly said back, making the way she said 'loyal' extra sexy in her deep British accent.

"Fine, I guess going with Dylan and Reed will be enough for me." Massie said teasing. She had always had best friends, but lately she actually understood what it meant to have real best friends. She couldn't get enough of Dylan Marvil, Ainsly James, and Reed Sophomore.

"Listen, I got to go help my mum with the laundry, call me later?" Ainsly said, smiling to herself. She had only been at Lincoln Hedgewood High for just a few months over a year and not only was she one of the most popular girls in school…she was allowed to talk back to the one and only Massie.

When she had first arrived, everyone warned her to stay clear of Massie Block. They are told her rumors of her bitchy nature and her amazing skills. She intimidated teachers, students worshiped her, and her friends got basically the exact same treatment just by association.

However, when she came, Massie had just dropped one of her closest friends Alicia Riviera. Everyone was talking about it because they all knew how close the two were when summer started. Summer ended and school started, and Massie moved onto her new clique, completely leaving her old one behind. And throughout all the changes she stayed on top, and so did her friends.

"Okay, bye my love!"  
Massie heard a click on the phone and knew that Ainsly had hung up. She too shut her phone and went over to her Mac laptop. She saw she had a message from Dylan, Josh, and Reed. She opened Reed's message first.

REED: Massie, I need to go shopping now for the party! What shall I wear? TSK TSK TSK, I need help deciding right away…call me asap!  
REED: Massie?

Massie sighed. She adored Reed but sometimes the girl needed to know how to cool it. To everyone else Reed was calm and collected, but to their inner circle, they all knew Reed was a total space case flake. She always freaked out about things at random times and they were never huge issues.  
Massie then clicked her next message from Josh.

J.Hotz: Hey Mass, listen, I want to get something really sweet for Ainsly but I don't know what to get her…ideas?  
J.Hotz: BTW, dyl said she had major news..find out…I wanna know

Massie smiled at this. She knew setting Ainsly up with her super sweet friend was a good idea. Once everyone switched to Lincoln Hedgewood High, they all became much closer. Since day one of high school, Josh and Massie would hang out and soon became practically best friends, or at least as best friends as a guy and girl are gonna go before they like each other and want to jump each other's bones.  
  


Mass.B: JOSHY! Aww yur such a romantic…get her something pretty…and since when does Dyl have big news and not tell me?

At this Massie decided to check her message from Dylan. All was answered there.

Dmarvil: MASSIE! HUGE NEWS! School has only been going two days rite? However for a senior grad trip this year we are going overseas! They are having an assmebly for it on Friday! WOOT! Omg…its huge news…normally we go to like chicago…but no…we are going to europe…omg when and where? I WANT TO GO NOW! Imagine if it's paris…omg I would need to go down like three sizes to fit paris clothes!

Massie read this message over and over again. They were going to Europe with school? They were going to Europe…with boys? Massie couldn't help but smile to herself. This year was looking pretty good so far. 


	3. The Real Reason is

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!- By the way, everything underlined is Instant Messagine so it's less confusing!

Lincoln Hedgewood High

Auditorium

Friday September 10th, 9:30 PM

"As many of you have heard, we will be having our graduation trip on another continent this year," said Madame Gullier, the vice-principal of their prestigious high school.   
Everyone erupted with cheers, and she smiled. Then after a moment, she continued on.  
"I know it's exciting going overseas, however it won't be all partying! London is a very cultural city and we expect practically everyday to be jammed pack." She smiled even wider and everyone looked shocked. They were going to London, England? As in one of the shopping capitals of the world? The home to Burberry?

Lincoln Hedgewood High

Café Moca Moca

Friday September 10th, 12:15 PM

"Massie! Massie!" Called Reed, almost tripping over herself on her way over to Massie Block. Massie was sitting in her favourite area to have lunch. In the previous year, every Friday they would eat in the Café without the boys to recap their day and week.

"Reed, calm yourself. If you fall, I will not walk with you, I swear to god!" Massie said sternly. Reed caught herself and paused. She did not want to embarrass Massie.  
"I can't believe we are going to London!" Reed yelled super excitedly. Massie nodded. She was pretty excited herself but something was bothering her about going there of all places. What was it?

"I'm so excited that we are going there of all places. Eloisa and Melody go shopping there every weekend. I will finally get to see my best friends again!" Ainsly cried. Massie shot her a dirty look and Dylan turned away.

"I mean, my old best friends. Old habits die hard I guess." Ainsly said, quickly catching her huge mistake. Were Eloisa and Melody her best friends still anyway? She had Massie and Dylan and Reed. Eloisa hadn't called her all summer and Melody had only shot her a few one liners, failing to mention her new boyfriend Zachary.

"Anyway, this trip is going to be so fabulous. I mean, it requires a whole new wardrobe. Shit, I need to lose like ten more pounds and then I can fit that new Pucci skirt." Dylan said, stroking her long red hair. Dylan had always had bright red hair but now it had darkened a bit and was such an autumn colour. Everyone admired her long silky hair, almost as much as they admired Massie's

"Yeah, it'll be fabulous, except for the fact that we are going so soon!" Massie said coldly. She had to admit that one of her biggest problems with the trip was that they were going in two weeks. Apparently all the other prestigious schools go in the spring, and Lincoln dared to be different.

"Yeah going in the beginning of school sucks so badly! It's only September!" Reed said.  
"You know you can sit down Reed." Massie said. Reed hadn't realized she hadn't sat down yet. She flushed, and sat down next to Dylan.

"So about tonight," Ainsly said slowly, not wanting to get into a long discussion about how scummy she was for going with Josh instead of her friends.  
"What about tonight?" Dylan said coldly.

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe we can all go together, so this way I'm not ditching." Ainsly was trying to smile, and get everyone else to smile too so she quickly added a 'please' in her strongest British accent. No one laughed, instead Reed jumped in,  
"Ewww, how lame is that. It's like we don't have dates or something!"  
"But we don't have dates, Reed." Massie said, correcting her.

"Yeah but everyone wishes they were our dates," Reed said defending herself.  
"Correction: everyone wishes they were mine and Massie's date." Dylan said harshly. She loved Reed but sometimes the girl could really piss her off.  
"Whatever Dylan!" Reed said back.

"Massie, how come you don't date these days?" Ainsly asked curiously. She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she felt it was worth a try. Massie never answered the question 'why don't you have a boyfriend'.

"When was the last time I dated? I don't date." Massie said sternly. It bothered her that people always asked her this question. She loved her inner circle of friends but sometimes they didn't listen.  
"Ainsly, I thought you knew better then to ask that!" Dylan said. Dylan was probably the only person in the whole wide world who knew the real answer to that question, or so she thought.

"Well I think Massie should tell us. Then we can do it too!" Reed said.  
"Ehmygawd! Why would I want you copying me? I'm not telling, okay?"  
"That's kinda bitchy Massie. We always have to tell you! If we were really best friends, you would trust us!" Ainsly said, slightly pissed off.

Massie sighed. Did she really want to get into the whole reason she didn't date? And which reason would she elaborate on? She had hundreds of reasons to do what she does. However, if she didn't tell, her friends would easily scorn her and probably get seriously pissed off.

"Well, okay…which reason do you want?" Massie asked  
"We want them all." Ainsly said.  
"How long do you have?"  
"We have all lunch…which is like ten minutes, but we can skip next period…" Reed said.  
"Guys, lets not skip…that's stupid." Massie said.  
"Come on Massie, just tell them…" Dylan cut in.  
"Fine…well…the reasons are…" 


	4. Truth or Dare, ma amie?

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!- By the way, everything underlined is Instant Messagine so it's less confusing!

The Block Limo

Friday September 10th, 4:02 PM

It was the end of the day and Massie couldn't wait to get home. She still had to plan her outfit for the party that night, but all she was really focussed on was taking a nice shower. After telling her friends secrets that she had planned to keep locked up forever, Massie felt sick to her stomach. Would her friends judge her? Massie had dated Derrick for quite a long time so when he left she was heartbroken.

She dated a few rebound guys and then finally met one guy who actually made her forget all about everyone in her past. She had really liked him, especially since he was in University. Throughout grade 10 they dated, but then one day he invited her to his dorm room. He basically pressured her into sleeping with him.

It was either sleep with him or break up. They had been dating for a few months and she really really liked him so she didn't want to lose him. So she slept with him. However, after sleeping with him, he dumped her and completely lost contact with her. At first Massie cried her eyes out, but then something else became her bigger problem, her ex got a new girlfriend.

That had really hurt Massie, but one day he called her up after ignoring her, and started trying to talk to her again. Basically they slept together again, and then Massie found out a week afterwards that he was still dating his girlfriend at University and she was pregnant. Massie completely deleted his name from her life, his number of her cell, and his email off her IM.

It always killed Massie to share that story. She had felt like such a fool and an idiot for making such mistakes. She had actually allowed herself to fall in love, and get taken advantage of. The only people who she talked to these problems about were Josh and Dylan, though she used to also talk to Alicia about it.

Olivia's House  
Backyard  
Friday September 10th, 11:00 PM  
Ainsly and Josh were sitting by the pool snuggling and talking while everyone else danced to the music and had a good time. Ainsly loved being with Josh in public. It made her feel like royalty.

" I love you so much Josh," Ainsly said, letting her hair fall on his bare chest. All Josh was wearing were jeans and a button down shirt. He smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He loved Ainsly too. He loved the way she bit her lip when she was being told off, he loved the way she licked her lips when she was nervous, he loved the way whatever she did had something to do with her lips. It always made him want to kiss her.

"Josh, are you going to go to London?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world. I can meet your friends." He said, only half smiling. He really didn't feel like sharing his girlfriend with her probably obnoxious friends.  
"Good, I can't imagine being there without you. I have to meet my friend's boyfriend and I really want to be able to show mine off at the same time." Ainsly said still grinning like a fool. Josh chuckled and then looked up. All around him people were partying and here he was having a semi-serious conversation. He wanted to get drunk and not just sit there.

"Come Ainsly, let's enjoy the party." He then stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her over towards where everyone was dancing. It didn't take long for them to find their way into the music.

Olivia's House  
Backyard  
Friday September 10th, 11:45 PM  
"Truth or Dare," Dylan asked the boy sitting across from her. She knew playing this game was childish but with her and her friends, they always made it go out of control!  
"Dare," the boy said. Dylan smiled and looked around.  
"Okay, I dare you to go to that girl sitting by the pool and kiss her. I want her to feel your tongue." The boy followed Dylan's gaze and landed upon a brunette.  
"That's Massie Block." He said nervously.  
"Yep"  
"She'll kill me if I kiss her." The Boy said again.  
"Just tell her it was for truth or dare, she'll come over and join too." Dylan said smiling. The boy shrugged and walked over. Reed and Ainsly burst out laughing.

"She's going to kill him." Reed said. They were all enjoying this game, and this way just going to make it even better. They watched the boy walk over and try to kiss Massie. She noticed what he was trying to do. He leaned in to kiss her and she ducked out of the way, letting him fall into the pool. At that everyone burst out laughing.

"Nice dare Dylan," Massie said, walking over. She had a smile on her face.  
"Did I hear something about dare?" Parker said, walking over. He looked at Massie and smiled. She was wearing brown tights with a white shirt/dress over that reminded her of Ancient Greece. He long brown hair was hanging over her shoulders. It took everything Parker could muster not to start drooling over her. He had always been one of the most popular guys with girls constantly fighting over him. He had never cared much for that attention but now it was all he hoped for. Anything to make Massie notice him. Anything at all.

"Yeah, we are playing dare." Dylan said smirking. Everyone except Massie knew about Parker's undying crush for her.  
"Then I'm in." He announced to the group. He looked around. Though they were all familiar faces, he actually only really talked to a few of them, because believe it or not, he was kind of shy.

"Okay, since there is no way that boy will be coming back, I will take his turn." Ainsly said. She then looked around the circle and focused on Massie.  
"Massie, truth or dare?" Ainsly asked.  
Massie's mouth dropped open. She had no idea what to chose. She wasn't one of those hoochie girls who just kissed anyone and didn't care. However, if she chose truth, she knew there would be hell to pay…still…

"Truth, I guess." She replied in monotone. At this Ainsly smiled.  
"Perfect! Massie, who do you like…and if you like no one, who would you like?"  
"HA, there is no getting out of that one Mass," Reed yelled.  
Massie stared at her friend incredulously. What the hell was up with this?


	5. Connections

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!-

Everyone stared at Massie, waiting for her answer.  
"Well, I guess…" Massie then looked down at her feet. Dylan blushed for her friend's sake. What the other two girls didn't know is that Massie was slowly starting to crush on a guy already.  
"Well, I guess…Parker." She said, still not looking around. Normally Massie had no problems sharing who she liked, but she felt that this time she would seem like a silly little school girl crushing on Mr. Popularity. But that wasn't it at all….

"That's cool." Parker said, trying to hide his obvious blush.  
"So, moving on?" Massie quickly said. She then looked at Josh.  
"Joshie, truth or dare?" She asked with a devilish smile. She knew he would chose dare.

"Dare. That was easy." He said boldly. Massie's eyes flickered. This is payback Ainsly, she thought.

"I dare you to…kiss Olivia, the party host. I want you to kiss her so hard…she can barely breath." Everyone was silent for a moment. Massie could see Ainsly stiffen. She's going to mess with my feelings, I'm going to mess with hers.

Josh stood up and looked around for Olivia. Once he finally laid eyes on her, he walked up to her. He started off saying a few things thought they couldn't all hear.

"Massie, why would you dare him to do that?" Ainsly said, clearly upset.  
"It's just a game, Ainsly. Chill out, okay?" Massie said coldly back.  
"But you know she likes him! Massie…why?" Ainsly seemed to be on the verge of tears because just at that moment, Josh leaned in for the kiss, except that Olivia obviously thought it was real. Instantly her hands started sliding over his body.  
Massie smiled and whispered so only Ainsly could hear, "Maybe this will teach you when to and not to mess with my personal life."

Ainsly looked away and bit her lip to stop her from crying. Josh came over, shot Massie a look as if to say, 'What the hell Massie?', and he then sat down next to Ainsly. He rapped his arm around her and whispered something into her ear. She nodded slowly.

"I guess it makes it Josh's turn." Parker said. Everyone looked at Josh.  
"Okay, Parker…truth or dare?

Monique's Steak House  
Saturday, September 9th, 8:30 PM  
Kristen looked around at her group of friends. Molly was sitting beside her, eating a salad, Lindsay was sitting drinking an iced tea, and Ross was sitting here have a fruit bowl. When Kristen left Lincoln, she had hoped things would be for the most part different. And they were…at first. But now her group of friends were just as bitchy, just as worried with their weight, and just as narrow minded as TPC. The real difference was, that this time Kristen didn't have to pretend to be one of them

"When are the guys getting here, Ross?" Molly asked, slightly annoyed. All of them knew that Molly had a serious crush on Benjamin. Benjamin was one of the most popular guys at their school, the only problem was, he was very selective about who he dated. However, he seemed to not mind Kristen. (WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE)  
"He'll be here when he's here." Ross said back.  
"Real clever Ross!" Molly snapped.  
"Benj said he was bringing the guys plus some other ones that he knows." Lindsay said. At this Kristen's heart pumped. More guys? This would be perfect. And right on cue, there walked six boys.

"Hello Ladies," Benjamin said, then he gave Kristen a wink. She quickly turned away. She had not meant to hook up with him. It had been a mistake!  
"Girlies, you know me, Benj, Nick, and Dawson…but you don't know Cameron and Owen." Said Austin, pointing to the two new guys.

There was something oddly familiar about Cameron, and then she heard him speak.  
"Hi, its good to meet you guys." And at that Kristen nearly had a heart attack. It was Cam Fisher, the same boy that had dated one of her old best friends. He had dated Claire Lyons, the now famous television star known as 'Naughty AND Nice'.

"Hey!" Molly said, bouncing on her chair. However Benjamin never took his eyes off Kristen. The boys all sat down/ pulled up chairs. After an hour into an awkward meal, where the boys all joked around, and the girls all tried to flirt…they decided to go see a movie.

"But we all came in cab…" Said Ross.  
"That's fine, us boys didn't all come together. We can drive, but we chose who's with us." Benjamin said. The girls all looked at each other nervously, all the girls except Kristen.

"I'm taking Ross," Nick said, winking at her. Everyone knew that Nick had a severe crush on Ross.  
"I'll take Owen and Lindsay…" Dawson joked.  
"I guess that leaves me with Kristen and Cam." Benj said, winking at Kristen again.  
"What about me?" Molly asked desperately. No one paid much attention except Austin. He sighed and said, "come with me Molly."

Benjamin's Car  
Saturday September 9th, 10:45 PM  
"So Kristen, wanna sit beside me at the movie?" Benjamin asked slyly. Kristen sighed. How could she escape this? And then it hit her,

"So Cameron…tell me about yourself." She said flirtatiously. Cam had not once mentioned knowing her from before hand, so she assumed that she could just flirt with him, hopefully making it him sit beside her, and giving Benj the message that she didn't like him.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, not paying much attention to her.  
"Well, I want to know about you. You see, you're really hot and…" She then whispered so both Benjamin and Cameron could her , but as if she only wanted Cameron to hear, "And I really want to get in your pants. My parent's are coming home late tonight. Want to come over?" She asked seductively. At this Benjamin slammed his foot on the brakes. Kristen smiled to herself for a second but then nearly threw up as she felt the jolt of the car stopping.

"What the hell was that dude?" Cam said, royally pissed off.  
"Sorry man." Benjamin grunted.  
"Honestly Benjamin, you've got to learn how to use your brakes, but that's always been a problem for you…hasn't it?" Kristen said coldly while giving a wink. At this Benjamin didn't respond and just kept his eyes on the road, obviously fuming.

"So how about it stud?" Kristen asked again, even more seductively. At this, Cam sighed.  
"How about another time Kuh-Risten." Cam said  
"What did you call me?" She asked shocked for a moment. Did he know who she was?  
"You heard me Kuh-Risten, or did Massie stop calling you that?" Kristen dropped her mouth at this. So he had known all along.  
"You knew it was me?" She asked slightly blushing.  
"Just because your hair is longer now doesn't mean I would forget who you are. Honestly, can you please stop pretending to flirt with me just to get my buddy jealous?"  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Benjamin asked.  
"Yes. I've known her for years. Now Kristen, if you really want, I can come over tonight, but I doubt that's what you actually want so…why don't you invite Benjamin over. I'm sure you'd like to hook up with him again." At this Cam turned away. Kristen felt her face turn bright red. She knew she had never liked stupid Cameron Fisher.


	6. Parker?

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!-

Havington Academy

Tuesday September 12th

7:30 PM

"Derrick! Stop tickling me!" Emma cried. She loved when Derrick tickled her just under her chin, it made her laugh and made her feel closer to her boyfriend. He was such a charming person, with his boyish good looks, perfect behavior, and sweet attributes. And on top of all that, he was from New York. What could be better than that? Emma had only ever been a small town English girl but when her parents sent her off to London for boarding school, she couldn't have been happier. She was living a poch city, and she was more popular then ever. Her long pale blonde hair had been cut to a cute shoulder length and her face started wearing ten times the makeup she had put on before.

"Emma, I want to ask you something." Derrick said, suddenly stopping to tickle.  
She looked up at him. Whatever he wanted, she would be happy to oblige.  
"What is it, sweetie?" She asked innocently. She had been dating Derrick for around six months and she had a feeling she knew what he wanted. She wouldn't object.

"You know the welcoming ball?" He asked, staring into Emma's eyes. She blinked. The welcoming ball? It was by far a very important event. It welcomed students to the school, welcomed previous student's back, and almost always a royal attended. She had gone every year for the past six years to that ball, but never with a date. It was like a dream come true.

"Well, I was thinking, I could escort you, you know?" He said shyly. Emma smiled brightly however.  
"OF COURSE!" She yelled and then leaned in and kissed him. She couldn't love Derrick more, and if her best friend Melody had not walked in, god knows what she would've done.

Lincoln Hedgewood High

Ms. Humber's Drama Class

Friday September 15th, 2:25

"Massie, are you going to London?" Asked a random LBR. However, Massie tried not to think that way about people anymore. She was a bitch, yes. However she had grown past her competitive bitchy ways, she knew how to stay on top au-natural.

"Of course!" Massie said, not actually looking at the girl.  
"Wanna be my roommate?" The girl asked anxiously. Massie turned and looked at her. She was wearing last season True Religion jeans and an old Juicy Couture sweater, which wasn't even old enough to be vintage.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask to room with me?" Massie asked shocked. Reed, who was sitting beside her, snickered.  
"Yeah…I thought…" The girl started.  
"Whatever it is you thought, it's not going to happen. For future references, if you're going to think…please don't think about me. I don't have time for creepers." Massie said. She then stood up and walked to the other side of the room where she saw Josh.

"Massie, sometimes it wouldn't kill to be nice." He said chuckling.  
"Shut up Josh!" Massie said, teasing him back.  
"So, the London trip…it's coming fast. I mean we leave a week today!" Josh exclaimed. Massie was already aware of what he was saying. The past week had gone by very fast, with fun lunches, shopping trips here or there, and a few nice evenings in the heart of the city. It had been a pleasant week but now Massie seriously had to start thinking about London.

"You excited, Josh?" Massie asked sweetly. Josh didn't answer right away and she knew what it meant. He was nervous. Normally someone would ask why he was nervous but in Massie's case, she knew her best friend too well.  
"It'll be okay, Josh. Ainsly will be so happy to introduce you to her friends. Don't worry about it. I mean, you're a hot American, what's there to be embarrassed about?" Massie said, calming her friend down. He smiled back at her.

La Tatya Galleria ( a very exclusive mall)

Tuesday September 19th

6:30 PM

Massie and Dylan were in Saks Fifth Avenue trying on some clothes for their trip. Ainsly had proceeded of to Coach so she could get some luggage and Reed was at Kenneth Cole looking for shoes.

"Listen, we have a small problem about the plane." Dylan said slowly and cautiously.  
"What? We got seats in first class, don't worry." Massie said, assuming her friend's fears were brushed away.  
"It's not that." Dylan said. Massie looked up from the mirror and looked at her friends face.  
"What is it?" Massie asked, clueless.  
"Well, Ainsly is sitting with Josh. And…I'm sitting with Reed." Dylan said. Massie dropped the shirt she had been holding up against her.  
"WHAT?" She almost yelled.  
"I'm sorry Massie, but we assumed that Ainsly would sit with you, Josh with Parker. But then she just told us she's sitting with Josh. And…" Dylan had no idea how to finish this.

"So basically…I can end up sitting next to some LBR loser? Are you joking me? I could so cuss right now if we weren't in Saks…" Massie was furious. How could her friend's do this to her?  
"Well, there is a plus side." Dylan said, again not making eye contact with Massie.  
"What's that? Let me guess, I fly coach?" Massie was steaming. She picked up the shirt and turned away. Dylan ran after her.  
"Massie! Wait up! I was going to say…you could sit with Parker." At this Massie stopped. 

Parker? 


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS! So I'm glad everyone is liking the story and I just want to apoligize for my most recent chapter. I was writing some more for my Twilight Fanfic and I had to switch story modes...as well it's exam time. I've been stressing over school so much recently and I got really sick and I was away on a school trip. So I am really sorry I haven't posted as fast as in the begginning and etc. HOWEVER, if you can wait that long- THIS SUMMER, I will be finishing this series, and will have at least one or two others, I've already been planning my next clique story. As well my Twilight story will be done and stuff...so if you read twilight...follow that story...AS WELL MY GOSSIP GIRL STORY WILL BE COMING OUT...it's in the works! So please bare with me...sorry about all this...but first year high school is hard, you know? especially with the school i go to! SO MERCI! 


	8. Someone elses impact

**I am sorry about the long time no write...i added the last sentence from the chapter before though I suggest you might want to re-read it...or something... Sorry if this one is skippy or fast or short or icky...Im about to go to my english exam...so I am rushing! Hope you enjoy!! Review please!  
**_I do not own this story, title or majority of these characters...All credit must be given to Lisi Harrison!_

"Massie! Wait up! I was going to say…you could sit with Parker." At this Massie stopped. Parker?

"So?" Massie asked as if she didn't care. Dylan sighed.  
"Massie, you can hide your feelings from Reed and Ainsly but I know you…you really like him. I haven't seen you act so secretive about a guy since…since I don't know when. Yeah you've had a bad relationship or two in the past but you're you…Massie I know you like him." Massie just stared as Dylan spoke. So she was being obvious about her crush. She would have to fix that because there was no way Massie Block was going to be embarrassed for having some silly little school girl crush.

American Airlines (First Class)

Tuesday September 26th

Middle of the night/plane ride

Parker and Massie were both sleeping. They hadn't said much since they had sat beside each other. Parker knew Massie could be cold and hard to get but he had never imagined the excruciating pain of sitting beside her and not having her talk to him. He understood why she was pissed that her best friends ditched her but he had hoped, even gotten the slight impression, that she might like him back.

Massie stirred in her sleep, accidentally hitting Parker. He blinked and slowly awoke. They were still on the plane and the movie was just ending. It had been something stupid for kids and he had been bored to sleep.

Then he saw another movie starting. 'The Lipstick Diaries," Starring some young teen hot shot. Massie had been aching to see this movie so he knew he should wake her up.  
"Massie…" He said, nudging Massie lightly. She stirred again, and slowly fluttered her eyelids.  
"Massie…" He continued. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Yeah?" She asked sleepily,

"Your movie is starting…" Parker said sweetly. She smiled and sat up, plugging in her earphones and getting ready to watch.

American Airlines (First Class)  
Tuesday September 26th  
Later on in the night

Ainsly was leaning back against her chair. What was she going to do? She loved Josh, didn't she? Yes. But she knew very well that her friends would not accept him. Eloisa and Melody went to boarding school now, which would make them even more critical then before.

Melody was now dating someone named Zachary, who was apparently gorgeous and American. So was Josh. Except Josh was her boyfriend, Josh was an athlete…Josh was…too American. Should that matter though? No. She loved Josh. He loved her. That's all that was important. But something was still nagging her in the back of her mind.

Eloisa and Melody were popular at their Boarding school. They followed some girl named Emma Traiton around. She had an American boyfriend…so Melody needed one too. However, if Ainsly had one also…she would just be a copycat. A last season faux pas. That was not allowed. So would ditching Josh really be the right thing to do? No! Because the second they got back to the States, she would want him back. But still…it was Josh or Eloisa and Melody. Somehow, she knew what she was going to do, whether right or wrong.

American Airlines (First Class)  
Tuesday September 26th  
Even later that night

Massie smiled as the movie ended. 'The Lipstick Diaries' was about a girl who basically always flirted with guys and would kiss everyone, that was referenced by the Lipstick in the name of the movie. The main character, Paula Brooks, was 17- not really an age difference between the two- and had never known love until she met Chris Appleton. He made her realize what love really is and in the end they get together. It was just another teen flick but what made it really special was that the main character's best friend was played by one of Massie's closest gals…Claire Lyons.

"Your friend is an amazing actress," Parker said at the end of the movie. Massie looked at him, full of joy. Her and Parker had talked and laughed throughout the movie. It had made her feel giddy knowing she was watching an ultra chick flick with a fabulous guy right beside her.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Massie said.  
"Does that mean she knows who I am?" Parker asked slyly but actually hopeful. Massie blushed then whitened.  
"Umm…" She said. Wait a second, where was her au natural Massie charm…her bitchy charm? Her confident charm?

But before she could try to fix what she said, Parker smiled and said, "Glad to know I'm talked about."  
"How do you know it's good things I say?" Massie shot back.  
"I don't." Parker replied smoothly. He then looked at Massie, staring into her eyes. She was staring back. And before they both knew it, he leaned into kiss her…and she kissed back.

Havington Academy  
Wednesday September 27th  
Dorm room 107, Pavery Hall

"Emma, where's Derrick?" Eloisa asked, tossing her newly died chestnut brown hair. Emma sighed. Eloisa could be rather tiring, always trying to act as if she was naturally beautiful. Emma knew very well that Eloisa had been fat back in the day, had boring dirty blonde hair, and had bland brown eyes. However, Eloisa dyed her hair, wore blue contacts and had gone on a major diet so that she could look like her best friends.

"Derrick is with Zachary. They had some work to do for Biology." Emma said, applying some of her vanilla flavored MAC lipgloss.  
"That's so cool how both your boyfriends are friends…and you two are friends. I mean, we are roommates, they are roommates." Eloisa said, smiling.

"Yeah, really cool." Said Melody, rolling her eyes. She loved Eloisa but this was becoming enough.  
"Hey Emma, I was planning on going out with Zach tomorrow night, want to make it a double?" Melody asked. She had always been more natural amongst people with higher status. Emma looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah…I think Derrick would like that." She said sweetly.

She had always liked Melody more then Eloisa. Melody kept her hair naturally black and never changed her boring brown eyes. Melody always made sure she was dressed head to toe in designer or at least something chic while Eloisa was just trying to seem unique dressing in random rags. Only half the time did she look pretty.

"How about we make it a triple?" Eloisa said, smiling hopefully. Both girls rolled their eyes.  
"You're single, who would you bring?" Emma asked icily.  
"I'll find a date." Eloisa said.  
"Whatever. Why don't we triple another time?" Melody said sweetly, trying to cover up her irritation. Eloisa frowned.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, Mel. Plus El, we are only going into London, which is like a no bid deal!" Emma said, brushing everything off.

"Yeah, okay. Plus, I just remember that I have plans tomorrow night." Eloisa said, suddenly realizing what the next day was.  
"Yeah, with who?" Emma asked, unbelievingly.  
"My friend is coming back into town for a bit. She really misses me!" She bragged.  
"WHO?" Melody asked, having a small feeling she knew whom. But why hadn't she known too?  
"Ainsly James." Eloisa said slowly, grinning wide. Emma dropped her mascara which she had just been applying.

"Ainsly?" Melody practically squealed. She had really missed her. Ainsly James has been tall, skinny, pretty, and basically just as popular as Emma Traiton, which was saying a lot! Everyone knew Ainsly James.

"Yeah, she's coming here with her school. Her and her friends." At this both Melody and Emma squirmed. She had always heard how wonderful Ainsly was from not just her new best friends Eloisa and Melody, but every old best friend she had ever had too. And if Ainsly was coming with friends…she would tear up her social standing.

"But we won't get to see her much. She's with her school…in London!" Melody said.  
"Well, technically yes. However, since she's a resident of London…she asked the school if she could go around London on her own. They have granted her and her friend three days of doing what they want, and they have some nights off too!"

Eloisa hadn't been that excited to see Ainsly until now. At first she was afraid that Ainsly would show off her perfect life and steal away Emma and Melody, but now she could tell that having Ainsly on her side might make her a bit more desired.  
Who would've guessed.


	9. Madame Boss

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!

Louis Vuitton

Rodeo Drive, L.A

3:30PM (L.A TIME)

"Claire, don't let what Mila said get to you." Claire's best friend Less said to her. Less was one of those girls who seemed really bitchy and heartless but she was actually the complete opposite. With her long red locks and deep green eyes and brown freckles, Less was considered a southern beauty without the accent. Less had starred in a movie or two with Claire and had even guest-starred on 'South Cove'.

"Thanks Less, but it's really hard. She basically called me a slut to the tabloids!" Claire complained. She hated how other celebrities used the paparazzi to make themselves more famous and the complained about their lack or privacy.

"So? She's jealous because you are ten times more famous then her. She's just pissed because she's so pulling a Mischa Barton." Less said, picking up a brand new Louis Vuitton suitcase and holding it against herself.

'Yeah and what's that?" Claire asked, still looking at everything on the shelves, clearly not impressed.  
"Mischa Barton pulled herself of the O.C and people started hating her…etc. You are so a Rachel Bilson!" Less said, practically tossing the purse aside.

"Aww thanks! That's so sweet!" Claire said smiling. She then picked up a white purse and handed it to Less. "That would match your Versace skirt for Zac's party tonight."  
"Oh la la. Look at Claire giving fashion advice! Ha! But honestly, Zac and Nessa?" Less said, sighing.

"I know. But what can you do?" Claire said while walking around the store, still not enjoying what she was seeing. Why hadn't they gone to Chloe?  
"Listen…I need to bring something up with you." Less said. She hated being the one to tell Claire when she was behind in the social scene.

"Yeah?" Claire asked curiously.  
"Well two things actually. Chad is having a party in London like in 10 days or something and everyone is invited. Including you."  
"WHAT?" Claire practically yelled. Austin was having a party and had sent her friend to invite her?  
"He thought it would be awkward after the breakup…you know?" Less said. Claire was fuming. She wasn't the one who had cheated with Kayla!

"I am so going to that party. Screw him! How dare he not tell me to my face! I am going to that party…and I am bringing a date!"  
"Well, that's the second thing, Claire!"  
"What do you mean, Less?"  
"You have to bring someone not in the business…it's like a benefit or something…at his Alma Mater." Less continued. Claire bit her lip…what type of party was that?  
"Can I bring anyone I want?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah…and he told me you and I could bring as many people as we want too."  
That's when it hit her…Massie had mentioned in an email recently she would be in London. Massie Block was the most fashionable person she knew…a star who wasn't actually in the business.

"Tell Austin we're coming…and so are my friends." Claire said, smiling.

The Waldorf London  
Thursday September 29th  
Room 204  
18:25 (6:25)

"Oh my god! I can't believe you two kissed!" Ainsly practically screamed as her best friend told her all the dirty details from her adventure on the plane.  
"I know, right? It was amazing." Massie said, acting as if it was nothing, though they all knew she was squirming on the inside.  
"I'm so jealous. I need a boy toy fast!" Reed complained while holding two shirts against her, trying to decide which one would be better for the night's soiree.

When the students of Lincoln Hedgewood High had arrived in London, they basically all went for lunch, walked around the area they were staying in- which was Leicester Square. That night they had gone to their rooms and basically all passed out, but now? Ainsly would be taking her girls and the guys out for a night on the town, going to one of her favourite restaurants in Soho and meeting up with her old best friends Eloisa and maybe Melody and her boyfriend as well as their newest best friend Emma and her boyfriend. Eloisa had sent Ainsly a text just the night before saying that her and Melody weren't really close anymore.

When Ainsly had received the text message she was shocked. Eloisa normally didn't admit weakness and had barely even talked to Ainsly in months except to schedule the dinner, now she was opening up again? Something was off.

"What should I wear tonight?" Dylan asked looking in the mirror, sucking in her stomach. Massie rolled her eyes.  
"Dylan you are not fat." She said exasperated.  
"But I'm not skinny." Dylan said, still eyeing herself.  
"Dylan, you are so not fat. You never have been! You know I would totally disown you if you were…so relax!" Massie said. She then walked over to the walk in closet in the hotel room and grabbed out her brand new Chiffon Seersucker dress by Zac Posen, and thrust it at Dylan.

"Wear this, it's just nice enough that you look totally New York Chic but you also looked totally chilled."  
"Are you sure Massie?" Dylan asked shocked. Massie hadn't even worn it yet.  
"Yeah totally! My whole wardrobe is mostly new, you can totally wear that!" Massie then dug into the closet for what she was going to wear.

"Whatever you wear Massie, you'll look fabulous." Reed said.  
"Thanks Reed." Massie said, still deciding.  
"My friends usually dress pretty high fashion for this restaurant. Whenever we went out, we always looked our best, and since you guys are all unknown and popular and well…special…they are gonna want to out do you." Ainsly said timidly. She knew what her friends would be like especially if Emma Traiton came.

Emma Traiton was known for her bitchy selfish behavior as well as her good looks and gorgeous fashion sense. Ainsly had always grown up hearing Emma's name. Emma's parents were poor but her grandparents were beyond loaded and bought her everything she wanted. She even had her own credit card to their bank accounts. On top of all that, Emma went to a super posh boarding school and had always spent time in London amongst the same circle of friends that Ainsly hung with. She had grown up envious of Emma and hating her too, and she had even met her once.

When Ainsly had introduced herself to her, Emma had turned sour and been a bitch all night…and then to top it all off- at the end of the night had spilt her cocktail on Ainsly's dress. And this was in grade 10.

"So tell me about your friends so I am prepared…because the second they meet me they are going to know why everyone back home worships me." Massie said bluntly. She knew she was loved, she had been the most famous girl for not actually doing anything at her old school and even her high school. In her world, you couldn't be much more known then Massie was…unless you were actually a celebrity.

"I'm going to wear my Vince Cashmere Lantern Sweater with my True Religion Jeans and…hmm…and my Marc Jacobs Frayed Peep-toe Platforms." Reed said, holding the shirt against her. Massie and Ainsly nodded in approval. They needed Massie's opinion for whether is was in style enough and Ainsly's since she knew what would impress her friends.

"What about you Ainsly?" Dylan asked, while putting on the dress.  
"Hmm, I don't know if I should dress in American brands or just drop dead gorgeous?" She said confused. Massie smiled.  
"Let me see what we all have and I will find the perfect something for you!"

Massie dug around through their clothes when she found two of her new favourite dresses. There was her ultra short Valentino Red Crepe Jersey Mini Dress and then there was her Poppy Stripe Alter Dress from Marc Jacobs. She laid them both on her bed and then went back in the closet for matching shoes and accessories.

After ten minutes of laying out each outfit, Massie decided that she was going to wear the Valentino dress with her Ruched Dior Knee Boot from Bergdorfs and her most favourite Jimmy Choo Biker Leather Bucket Bag. Ainsly chuckled, knowing which one Massie was going to chose for herself and which one she would give Ainsly. Ainsly put on the dress and then slid on the Carmel Christian Louboutin Peep Toe Low Wedges while accessorizing it with Dylan's Camel Prada Deerskin Hobo purse. She sounded British, but looked like a New Yorker…a very sexy New Yorker.

Then once the outfits were fully accessorized for all four girls with jewelry, shoes, bags, and more…they girls moved onto hair and makeup. Massie insisted that they spend extra time tonight getting ready. She refused to have them seem just regular to Ainsly's friends. She needed to, wanted to, and would show those girls who's the most fabulous and gorgeous person ever…and if one of them got in her way, well too bad for them because now that Massie had Parker, she wasn't going to stop for anyone.


	10. Envy's a Beotch

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!

Havington Academy

Thursday September 29th

Dorm Room 107

18:55 (7:55PM)

"Are you excited for tonight?" Eloisa asked Melody as she applied some navy eyeliner. She was wearing a Jean Paul Gaultier Toile Jersey Tunic Top and dark gray tights with her last season Prada flats. 

"Yeah. I hate how Ainsly moved... especially to New York." Melody said as she added a Burberry Scarf to her black turtleneck.  
"She's probably some big snob now." Emma said, grunting. She had always envied Ainsly for being born Ms. Fabulous, now that Emma was beyond on top with Ainsly's best friends now on her side, she was going to smother Ainsly and her loser new friends.

"Maybe. I want to meet her friends and her boyfriend. His name is Josh and he's apparently gorgeous. Her friends are also supposedly extremely liked. Her best friend Massie Block is apparently legendary." Eloisa said. She had purposely gotten in touch with Ainsly so she could brag about her life to Melody and Emma.

"As if. Search Massie Block online, her name will like not show up." Emma said.  
"Emma, are you going to come tonight?" Melody asked, kind of hoping Emma wouldn't. She could tell Emma was jealous of Ainsly, which was ironic because Ainsly had been envious of her but still…she wanted to catch up with her old best friend…not worry about her new one.

"Derrick and I are going out shopping for a bit, because I need a brand new dress or two for the Welcoming Ball. Then we will drop by seeing as I always make appearances…even if it is for New York Nobodys." Emma said icily.

"WOW!" Eloisa let out. She had searched on her laptop 'Massie Block' and was shocked at what she saw.  
In the picture above, there is the New York Socialite Massie Block and her best friends Dylan Marvil (Mother is a talkshow host), Ainsly James (London Socialite) Reed Sophomore (Her dad is a big time Lawyer and her mom stars on a soap Operah) and her closest friend Claire Lyons (From Dial L for Loser, South Cove, and many more feature films).

Massie Block was caught at another charity benefit for mentally and physically disabled children and was even rumored to have donated 100k of her very own money. She was caught wearing a Pucci number with matching accessories that had only been released the day before.

"Her best friend is a movie star?" Melody asked surprised. Claire Lyons was cute in everything she did and Melody even had a picture of her on her wall back home. And in the picture online, Ainsly had been on one side of Claire Lyons. Shit.

Selfridges

Oxford Street, London

The same day

7:30 PM

"Derrick, do you like this shirt on me?" Emma asked. She had picked up a Matthew Williamson shirt that she had seen on some random model. Did she really like the shirt? No, but she needed to buy things to make herself calm down. How could her friends be so mesmerized with some stupid American girls? Emma knew she was gorgeous and perfect, and she knew that as long as she had Derrick by her side she was unstoppable…but something about that Massie girl bothered her. 

"Yeah, it's nice but I thought you'd hate it." Derrick said tonelessly. How had he been roped into shopping instead of going out with guys?  
"I do hate it." Emma said bluntly.  
"What?"  
"It's ugly." Emma said, looking away.  
"Is everything alright Em?" Derrick asked, concerned. He hated when Emma got into a bad mood and just shopped for the sake of it.

"Yes…No…Well…"Emma stuttered. Could she tell him without sounding petty? No…but she would still tell…  
"Eloisa and Melody are going out for Dinner tonight…" She started  
"Yeah Zach's going too…" Derrick cut in. Emma shot him a dirty look and continued.  
"They all went out and yeah we are invited but…their old best friend is in town with her school and she brought her whole American posse and I'm afraid Eloisa and Melody are going to want to be with them instead of me…" She could feel tears coming to her eyes. No one would steal her popularity.

"Oh Emma!" Derrick said, wrapping her in his arms and brushing her hair with his hand. "There is no one more pretty, more popular, more interesting, more unique or fashionable, than you. You are sugar and spice…and I love you for that." Derrick said. Emma could've cried just for that comment alone. He really was amazing.

"Do you mind escorting me to that dinner?" Emma asked timidly.  
"Of course I will. We will act too cool for school and make those tacky Americans jealous."  
Emma laughed at this. Wasn't he American too?

The Avenue (Trendy Restaurant)

Soho, London

Same Day

20:30 (8:30)

Massie and her friends walked into the restaurant fully prepared for two obnoxious looking girls to be sitting at a table waiting for them but instead they found two highly pretty girls and an extremely hot guy. 

"Ainsly!" Eloisa yelled, causing other people to turn and stare. She didn't seem to notice. She ran to Ainsly and threw her arms around her. Ainsly hugged back and smiled. Eloisa had dyed her hair and it looked good. She looked good.

"Melody…" Ainsly said, breaking away from Eloisa to see her friend. Melody was shocked by what she saw. Her old best friend just standing there looking so posh and trendy amongst three other gorgeous girls.

"Ainsly…it's…wow!" Was all Melody could say. Then Zachary fake coughed and she turned. "Ainsly, this is my boyfriend Zachary." She said introducing them. They both leaned in and shook hands.  
"Nice to finally meet you. Melody…Eloisa…this is Josh." Ainsly said, pulling her boyfriend forward. He was wearing dress pants and a button down shirt over a black tee and looked drop dead gorgeous. Eloisa could feel her breath being taken away.

"Hi. And you are?" Eloisa said, directing her attention towards Ainsly's perfect looking friends.  
"Hi, I'm Massie Block. That's Dylan Marvil and Reed Sophomore. And this is my…" Massie then stopped realizing she wasn't sure if Parker was her boyfriend or not. Parker the smiled and stepped in, "I'm her boyfriend." He said. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Massie and she could've melted. Melody gaped. He was gorgeous…possibly more gorgeous then Zachary…if that was possible.

"Nice to meet you all." Eloisa said, eyeing them all. It was clear that Massie Block was the prettiest with her silky brown curls and perfectly fit body that seemed to highlight her symmetrical face. Dylan Marvil was also gorgeous. She had perfect red hair and perfect features and seemed to be perfectly skinny. And then there was the Reed girl who had very basic characteristics that seemed to just make her sparkle…nothing unique or different but very real. They were all so perfect with their hunk boyfriends.

"Can I get you something to drink for a start?" Said a waiter, approaching the table.  
"How about a bottle of Champagne…to celebrate?" Massie said devilishly. And that was that…Champagne all around.


	11. All over again

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!

The Avenue (Trendy Restaurant)

Soho, London

Same Day

21:15 (9:15)

"Wow, life sounds amazing over there." Said Melody, as she took another sip of her champagne. The group had been talking for a while and Melody could tell that she would rather enjoy Massie's company on a normal occasion. She found Reed a tad high maintenance and Dylan to be a general sweetheart/ice queen. So far so good. And then Emma walked in.

"Emma, you made it!" Eloisa said, drowning the little champagne she had left.

"Of course." Emma said, slowly making her way to the table, knowing all eyes were on her. She was wearing the extremely hard to get Michael Kors Turtleneck dress that perfectly outlined her shape and gave her perky boobs along with her La Perla Bra.

Massie looked up at the new arrival and was shocked to see someone wearing the same dress she owned. The girl was pretty…had potential…except she looked like a snob.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Emma said coldly, introducing herself to the group of eyes staring at her. She noticed Eloisa and Melody both were avoiding her however.

"Hi, I'm Ainsly." Ainsly said, outstretching her hand. Emma looked at her and fake smiled. Ainsly had gotten ten times more gorgeous with longer hair and better fashion sense. DAMN!

"I think we've met once or twice." Emma said icily.

"Yeah something like that." Ainsly replied.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block." Massie said standing up and making her presence known. Emma looked at her. She was dressed in Valentino, and looked amazing. On top of all that she had this vibe about her that made someone feel like she was royalty. She gave off a presence that couldn't be denied. Though part of her vibe was a bit bitchy. Double Damn. As if being jealous of Ainsly was bad enough…now she had this girl Massie and her friends too.

"I'm Reed." Reed said.

"And I'm Dylan Marvil." Dylan said introducing herself as well.

Emma nodded and then looked over at the two boys. One was blonder and gorgeous while the other was brunette and the most handsome thing Emma had ever seen…except for Derrick of course.

Ainsly noticed where her eyes went and smiled.

"That's my boyfriend Josh and Massie's boyfriend Parker." The boys both nodded and Massie sat down.

"Speaking of boyfriends…where is yours?" Melody asked, trying to make her friend seem a tad cooler to the newcomers.

"Paying the cabby…speak of the devil…" She said turning to face a tall handsome boy who was wearing fancy jeans and a black Lacoste Polo.

"This is my boyfriend Derrick Harrington." Emma said, proudly. She saw Massie and Dylan look up shocked and then Massie spit out her champagne.

"Eww Gross!" Eloisa yelled as Massie's drink hit her. Josh turned around shocked too. And then Derrick saw them and he gaped as well. Everyone became silent until Reed said, "It's nice to meet you." Not realizing whom she was saying that too.

Massie stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Dylan following close behind.

"What's her problem?" Emma asked, confused but happy by her boyfriends effect.

Josh then stood up and walked over to Derrick.

"Derrick? How are you man?" Josh asked smiling. Derrick still looked shocked but somehow managed to say, "Pretty good. You?"

Everyone was confused now. They looked from Josh to Derrick to the door Massie left out of.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Derrick asked, staring at the door.

"Yeah…it was." Josh said.

"Wow." Was all Derrick could muster to say.

Just then Reed hit her forehead and smiled.

"You must be Derrington!" She said idiotically. Josh rolled his eyes and Emma froze. What the hell?

"Derrington?" She asked confused.

"Emma…" Derrick started. He then turned and walked out towards Massie.

Outside the restaurant…The Avenue (Trendy Restaurant)

Soho, London

Same Day

A few minutes later

"Breathe Massie. Breathe." Dylan said as her best friend paced back and forth gasping for air. What the heck had just happened?

"I haven't seen him since…since he left! Last time we spoke he dumped me!" Massie said.

"I know but still… You've moved on. You don't even like him anymore. What about Parker?" Dylan said , trying to comfort her friend.

"It's not that Dyl! Derrick and I dated for like a long time and he was my first real like huge crush, or love, or whatever. He was my first kiss and I adored him. I would've done anything at the time to stay with him but he dumped me. It was like everything came rushing back so unexpectedly. It caught me off guard." Massie said, leaning against a brick wall.

"I know Mass, but…"

"That's the girl he probably left me for! I can't believe this…that's the tramp!" Massie was fuming.

"Oh Massie. Just breathe and it will all be fine!" Dylan said. And just then Derrington walked out.

"Massie!" He called, walking up to her. Massie looked up at him and her heart melted an inch. Even if she loved Parker, she'd always have something for Derrington.

"Hi Derrick." Massie said coldly, not making direct eye contact. He sighed, looking her up and down. She had really grown up. She was tall with the perfect body. Not overly curvy but she had a small shape with about a B or C cup. And her hair…it looked shiny and perfect as if she woke up that way. He couldn't help it. She looked amazing.

"Massie…I…." What could he say?

"It's good to see you too Derrick." She said.

"I can't believe your hear…why didn't you call me?"

"Derrick, I haven't spoken to you since…since…god knows when. I forgot about you…" Okay that was a lie but he didn't need to know.

"Oh…"

"I just mean, it slipped my mind that you'd be here. Sorry." Massie said again. Dylan then slowly slipped back inside unnoticed.

"Massie…you look…you look…amazing." He said, not sure what else he could say.

"Thanks Derrick. You look good too." She giggled a little. It was so awkward between them and it was totally unnecessary…right?

"So…"

"So…"

"This is really awkward." Derrick said. Massie shrugged and nodded.

Something about her seemed so…she was mature, older, and prettier…and she seemed less harsh. But had she changed?

"I should get back inside Derrick. My boyfriend is there…" Massie said, slowly starting to head for the door back into the restaurant.

"Your boyfriend?" Derrick asked. Of course she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah. His name is Parker. And shouldn't you get back to that girl Emma?" Massie asked. She then walked back in. Point for Massie.

Derrick stirred for a moment. He knew he should go explain to Emma but he was not in the mood for her dirty looks and false happiness. He knew the second they got back to school she would nag and annoy him until he basically told her everything and hated Massie. But he didn't want that.

He could never imagine hating Massie Block. When they had broken up, he hated doing it but couldn't stand the idea of long distance especially when he knew it wouldn't work. If they broke up, then she wouldn't be able to cheat on him. But he had loved her. And now? After years of not seeing or speaking to her…she reappeared in his life.

Just as Derrick was getting settled with Emma and really falling in love with her…a blast from the past showed up and confused him. How would he explain to Emma that he used to date Massie? He could already tell that she hated her…now add the fact that they share the same guy?

But they don't share him. Because to share him, he'd have to be in love with both of them…and he only loved Emma…or did he? Something about seeing Massie so mature and vulnerable but yet exactly the same made him squirm…and seeing Josh, his old best friend? Was this G-d's idea of a sick joke? He'd just have to ignore Massie…because in a week or so, she'd disappear again and all he'd have is Emma…and that was good enough for him…right?


	12. What is this feeling?

--I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, THOUGH I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I DO!

Havington Academy

Thursday September 29th

Dorm Room 604

Midnight

Emma was laying down on her bed, listening to the rough breathing of her two asleep best friends. Something serious was going on. When Derrick had come back into the restaurant, he hadn't said more then two words to anybody, and when she had said goodnight to him he just shrugged and left. What had this Massie girl done to him? Clearly she must've known him by the way the Josh boy reacted. How could he and Massie know each other?

Emma got an idea. Massie Block. Maybe she could search her name and see what she could find out. This way if Derrick was only acting weird because they were like cousins or something, she could fix it and make everything right. Though Emma had a strange feeling that there was so bad blood between the two and not because they shared the same blood.

She typed in Massie's name and waited as results appeared on the page. She browsed around for about twenty minutes until she found what she was looking for.

Massie Block was seen walking hand in hand with a new boy. Could that be the end of her famous Derrick Harrington? Did the happy couple really break up? Sources say that his distance was putting a gap in their relationship. I guess Massie moved on pretty fast.

"Massie may walk around with boys but she is not likely to get over her first love that fast," Said an Insider yesterday afternoon.

So her and Derrick had dated. Why had he never mentioned her? He used to date a drop dead stunning girl who is photographed and everyone knows her name back in New York. He couldn't mention that she existed?

The Waldorf London

Thursday September 29th

MIDNIGHT

Massie quickly peeked up from her bed. Everyone was fast asleep, and she could even sense a snore or two from Dylan. Perfect. Massie slid out of bed and tip toed to her closet. She whipped off her pajamas and looked around. What to wear late at night in London? She grabbed for her Seven Jeans and slid on a white camisole. She then put on her burgundy Juicy Couture zip up sweater and tied her up her hair. She wasn't wearing any makeup but she didn't really care. Who was she going to see late at night in a foreign city?

She grabbed her coach wristlet, slipped a lipgloss, her cell, and some pounds (British money) into it and then reached for a room key. Hopefully no one would notice she was gone for a bit.

She left her room and pressed the elevator button, hoping beyond hope that it would come soon. She could really use a pick me up, and what better then the street of London, England?

When she finally got downstairs and outside the hotel, Massie sighed and found a bench to sit on. The cold air was refreshing and helped her think clearer.

Just tonight, Parker had introduced himself as her boyfriend; something she had wanted for ages. Parker was smitten with her, and she felt the same way. But then there was Derringtton…or as her snob of a girlfriend called him, Derrick.

Derrick seemed actually excited and nervous to see her, even after he dumped her. Was she supposed to feel the same way? She had loved him. Yes. He had dumped her. Yes. She was with Parker, an amazingly sweet guy who would've tried long distance. Yes. But Derrick was her first love…

She could just pretend she hadn't seen him, act as if he never existed. But she knew that she would always wonder what would've happened. How could she feel so many different feelings all at once?

"Massie?" Called a voice from behind her. Massie turned around and saw Parker. He was just standing there, looking ever so shy, with his hands tucked in his pockets and his shoulders shrugged.

"Parker. Sit down." She said smoothly, tapping the empty space beside her on the bench. Parker nodded and came over to sit beside her.

After a moment of silence, Parker finally decided to speak up.

"Massie, listen, I know everything went really fast between us…and Josh told me upstairs about Derrick." He sounded slightly nervous. "Massie…if this is the wrong time…" Parker said, looking away. Massie sighed.

"Parker, Derrick is just a guy from the past. I'm with you and this is most definitely not the wrong time. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else but you." She said comfortingly. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled and moved in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and they sat there for a bit in silence, just enjoying the night air of London.

The Tower of London

Friday September 30th

2:30 PM/ 15:30

The students were taken to The Tower of London for a little bit of culture but only LBRs and a few other students were truly enjoying the historical aspect. Massie and Parker had gone off from the group to find a small little dungeon room where they could be alone. Ainsly and Josh were walking only with each other hand in hand. Reed was following the teacher for extra marks and Dylan was chatting up a cutie she had met on their way in who was from Chicago.

"Massie, I really like you. I have for a while." Parker whispered in Massie's ear. She giggled and nodded.

"I've felt like the same way about you forever too." She said shyly.  
"Really? You never acted like that." Parker said shocked."I don't like to share my feelings. I guess I'm pretty closed off."

"Don't be. Because all I want is to be a part of your life." Parker said sweetly. He then kissed her cheek which turned into him kissing her neck and moving his kisses all around. She giggled as he did it.

"Ainsly, I love you." Josh said. Ainsly smiled and looked away. Josh had been throwing out the 'L' word a lot and she was starting to get nervous. How could she respond to that? The last time she had said she loved someone, they had broken up about a week afterwards.

"Ainsly?" Josh asked, wondering if his girlfriend had heard him. She turned to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll be right back, I see Reed and I have to ask her something." Ainsly said, running to catch up with Reed. Josh sighed and stopped. He had said he loved Ainsly and she never really responded. He had only wanted to be with her and she pushed him away. Half the time she wanted to hide him and the other time she wanted to show him off. How the hell was he supposed to understand where their relationship stood?

Just then Josh's phone rang. He looked down and saw an unknown number. He picked up and instantly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hotz." Said Derrick.  
"Hey Man, what's going on?"  
"Where are you?" He asked  
"Tower of London. It's killer. What are you doing tonight?" Josh said, looking around.

"I should be with Emma, but…Let's go out and catch up. You can tell me about Fisher and stuff. Tell me about you and your girlfriend…Tell me about…" But before he could finish Josh cut in.  
"Tell you about Massie? She's one of my best friend's man." At this Derrick just grunted.

"How about we meet at 8 somewhere?" Josh suggested.  
"Yeah, I'll meet you at your hotel, someone mentioned at the end of dinner last night that you are staying at the Waldorf?" Derrick said quickly. Josh confirmed and they finished setting up their plans.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I decided to be nice and give you some future clues and hints to upcoming chapters. Claire comes into London and has to deal with her celebrity life as well as an ex boyfriend. Only Massie can help her with that. As well, Zachary and Dylan start talking (WINK WINK) Now about Massie… Massie and Parker do something crazy and intimate (can you guess?) and then Massie is happy:D However, Massie and Derrington decided to go talk about what happened and they have a really amazing time. Massie decides to skip the next day after that and only hang with Derrington. She finds she can talk about her past with him (its easier then anyone else) A lot happens but lets just say that the Welcoming Ball is coming up and so is Claire's London Party…But could the two events be tied together? Who's going with who? And don't forget about the roughness and bumps in Josh and Ainsly's relationship….what happens there?

Let me know if you want any thing specific to happen, if you don't like anything that is happening, let me know if you are unsure or clear about a part or if you want more things in it. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT…I will be honest and say that I have already written the next two chapters BUT I have also rewritten them about three times:D LET ME KNOW! **Please Review with full suggestions!**


	13. RendezVous or merely catch up?

A/N- I so do not own this story but just the creative thought process which went into this story in particular...

SORRY ITS TAKING ME FOREVER, BUT I (as mentioned on my user thingy) HAVE BEEN BUSY WORKING ON MY STORY (but actually more then one) AND ITS BEEN HARD TO SWITCH MODES AND CHARACTERS...(One story is teen drama and so intense...like seriously intense and really far into it:D and the other one starts off typical teen but so is not...plus i have my other fanfics which though i havent posted, i have more for...)

SORRY..enjoy, rate, review..etc?

Bert's Bar and Grill

Friday September 30th

8:30

"So, tell me more about home." Derrick said, rather enjoying Josh's stories as he sipped his coke.  
"Well, I've told you about me and Ainsly. But I should probably tell you about our friends. Things got really weird." Josh said, not really looking at Derrick.  
"Really how?"

"Well, Cam got messed up or something. He was like in love with Claire, who ditched him for her famous life. Apparently she can be a real bitch now. But anyway, Fisher has been all over the place. Him and I went out for wings about a month ago, he's got new friends and the guys is complete horn dog and stoner. It's kinda gross." Josh said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed that? And what about Plovert or Kemp?"  
"Well, Kemp and I don't really talk too much anymore. He got kinda nerdy. But Plovert, him and I are still close. I have a few classes with him. He's been dating this girl for about two years. It's pretty sick." Josh said, happy to dish good news, rather than bad.

"Where is he now?" Derrick asked, hoping to see some old friends.  
"Oh, his parents didn't think this trip would be such a great idea. The would rather him focus on grades. Whatever man."  
"That sucks. How about…Alicia? Didn't you used to like love her?" Derrick asked, remembering all the girls they used to hang with.

"Alicia…hmmm. She and I kinda had a thing going on for a while. However, Massie and I became really close and she got kinda jealous. Whatever, she flipped and tried to take over Massie and was a huge bitch. She's been seeing this guy I used to be friends with." Josh explained.

"Harsh. What about Kristen? And tell me about Dylan and this new girl Reed?" Derrick asked, though all he wanted to know about was Massie.  
"Well Kristen switched schools and became so fucking full of herself. I hear she's a huge slut now."  
"Honestly?"  
"Yeah. And Reed? Hmm, she's nice. She's a spacey bitch and people only like her because she's friends with Massie and her crew. And Dylan- well I'm not supposed to know, but Dylan had an eating disorder for a while. Only Massie knew since they are best friends. So then Massie told me. But Dylan spent a summer getting cured or whatever and now Massie is like really protective of her."

"Wow. Massie comes up in every story." Derrick commented, noticing the frequency of the name.  
"Yeah. She's the center of the school. Everyone loves Massie. She's less cruel and more sure of herself and ten times hotter." Josh said, grinning.  
"Yeah. I noticed." Derrick said, staring off into space, picturing Massie from the previous night.  
"She's really confident and sexy and popular. Dylan is her best friend, then Ainsly, then Reed. In that exact order. Though she pretends she doesn't have favourites. Only I know the truth."

"Do you think Massie tells you more then the girls?" Derrick asked, surprised that Josh and Massie had become so close, surprised that they had both changed so much as to allow it.  
"Yeah, well me and Dylan. Sometimes Dylan, Massie, and I will just go out and talk. But yeah, Massie and I talk every day. Thanks to her I have Ainsly." Josh said smiling.

"So Massie…has a boyfriend?" Derrick asked, though he knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
"Yeah. Parker, you met him. They just started dating on the plane ride over actually. Though Massie has liked him for a while."  
"How long is a while?"  
"About six months, though he has liked her for at least a year. But up until now, Massie has been undatable." This completely got Derricks attention.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, she was dating this one guy. His name was Jackson. When she was in grade 10, she met him…he was in University. They were dating and then he forced her to sleep with him, or he'd dump her. Massie never gets dumped or whatever so she slept with him, right? But then right after he dumps her anyway. She was miserable for about two months, and it didn't help that this guy got a new girlfriend."

"Shit, that sucks. Poor Massie." Derrick said, though he wasn't really thinking about her feelings. Something was bothering him about the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore.  
"Yeah, well anyway, Jackson calls her up about five months after they've broken up, it's like the end of grade 10 now, and they sleep together again. He told her he missed her. So she's all happy. Then a week later this girl shows up at school and starts yelling at Massie. Apparently she was still dating Jackson and was having his baby when he ran off to sleep with Massie." Josh said, taking a sip of his Sprite.

"Man, what an ass!" Derrick said, smacking the table.  
"Yeah, Massie didn't date until Parker, which luckily he would never treat her bad. I swear, they've been dating for like three days and are completely in love. Today they were all over each other." Josh said, hoping that the words would not be lossed on Derrick. Last thing Massie needed was Derrick getting in the way and making her heart suffer more.

"That's cool."  
"So tell me about Emma." Josh said, trying to change the subject.  
"Well, Emma is…she's sweet and popular and everyone adores her. I really like her." Was all Derrick said. He loved Emma, but there was just something about her that seemed so…basic, especially compared to Massie Block.  
"Hmm…yeah. I know what you mean. That's how I feel about Ainsly."

Moca Moca's Cafe

Saturday, September 31st

12: 30 PM

Ainsly checked her cell phone again, making sure she had not gotten the time wrong. When she had gone off with Reed at the tower of London, she had received a text, a very chilling one at that.  
It had said,

**Ainsly! I know your back. I saw you. Meet me at Moca Moca tomorrow at 12:30.  
Xox  
Henry**

How was Ainsly going to deal with this? Henry, her ex boyfriend and first love had dumped her when she said she was going to be moving. It had been really rough but three days before she had left, her and Henry had had makeup sex. He had finally said he loved her and had promised that distance wouldn't come between them. He had said everything Ainsly had wanted to hear. However, Ainsly had gone away and ignored Henry. She would start over and find the perfect guy, and what better then the star of a soccer team?

She had pushed Henry aside and Welcomed Josh Hotz. Slowly she actually began to like Josh, and then she had started to seriously crush on him. However, Josh was falling faster for her then she was for him. How could she make sense of him?  
Half the time she was embarrassed for turning on her English routes and going with a guy who was so not even close to Henry, but then the other half of the time she wanted to show off how perfectly American Josh was.

And even worse, though she loved Josh, she still loved Henry. So why was she meeting Henry when she was currently dating Josh? To figure out who she liked better? Or to have a secret rendez-vous with Henry?

"Ainsly!" A voice called from beside her. She turned, and there standing tall and handsome, was Henry.  
"Henry. Hey." Was all Ainsly could say.  
"Hey back at you. Here come, let's have a seat, I say we have a lot of catching up to do…and…a lot of talking." 


	14. C'est La Vie

A/N- I so do not own this story but just the creative thought process which went into this story in particular...

The Waldorf London

Saturday, September 31st

1:00 PM

Massie laughed and rolled her eyes. Usually she found cheesy jokes…well cheesy, but with Parker, something made her forget her usual rules and standards. He seemed to have the perfect influence over her, making her worry less about image.

"Massie, I was wondering, do you want to boycot school dinner tonight and go on a date?" Parker asked, smiling wide, looking into Massie's eyes. Massie beamed and nodded.  
"I'd like that very much."

"Good. Listen, I know you are going to be booking off shortly so you and Dylan can hang out, but I was wondering if you could cut it short so we could leave at six?" He asked hopefully.  
"Gladly! Dylan will understand, seeing as me and her are finally getting some…well…just me and her time."  
"Is it hard with your clique?" Parker asked, curiously. He had only ever seen Massie balance everything, coming off as strong and unique.  
"Yes and at the same time no. We all get a long and are right for each other. But it's hard. Reed annoys us all I think, and Ainsly is very independent…very un-us. Only Dylan really understands because we've been together the whole time. I don't know what I would do without her." Massie said, looking at her nails.

Another one of her rules was not to share too much feelings unless they were deemed ultra BFF, but Parker being her boyfriend and so sweet, made him worthy of discussing her feelings.  
"Wow. I like though how at school it's more like one massive group of friends. You, me, your friends, Hotz, Plovert, and the rest. I like it." And then Parker leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Massie's.

"Okay, truth for a truth?" Massie asked, breaking away from the liplock. Too much PDA was not cool, only the right amount could be seen- yet another rule.  
"Sure…" Parker smiled.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you like me?" Massie asked.  
"do you really want to know?" He asked back, looking a tad nervous. Massie nodded.  
"Well I'd say I like you at least a 9.9"

"I could say the same thing too." Massie said, smiling wide. Why had her and Parker never gotten together sooner? This was what happiness was all about- best friends, boyfriends, shopping, and London.

"Parker…have you ever…you know?" Massie asked, starting to feel a blush creep up the back of her neck. She had somehow managed to always keep it away from her face, another feature that Parker loved about her.  
"Yeah…, but I didn't really care about her. Not the way I do about you." Massie beamed at his words and placed her lips against his again. Screw PDA!

Oxford Street

Selfridges

Saturday, September 31st

4:30

"So Dylan, what's new with you?" Massie asked, as she held a Lacoste shirt against herself. Dylan shook her head at the shirt and said, "Nothing much unfortunately."  
"Oh Dyl! Something major will happen soon, I promise." Massie said, knowing how much Dylan adored the dramatics.  
"I know. But whatever, I'm just happy you and Parker are finally together, and look at the two of you! I've seen you smile but rarely like this." Dylan said, putting a shirt back on it's hanger.

"I know. It's like Parker and I are meant to be…" Massie said, staring of into space.  
"Speaking of meant to be…" Said a voice from behind her. Massie jumped and turned to see a tall, ultra skinny, blonde standing there in her True Religion boot cut jeans tucked into her brown sequined Mary Jane Pump Boots. The girl was sporting a brand new Anna Sui cardigan sweater and the newest Hermes purse for 23,000.

"Kuh-LAIRE!" Dylan and Massie screamed, not caring who heard or saw.  
"OMFG!" Massie beamed. Claire laughed. It felt good seeing her best friend of all time. She hadn't seen Massie for months, and here Massie was looking amazing with Dylan.  
"What are you doing here? When did you get here? How did you know where we were?" Dylan asked, checking out Claire's outfit.

"Well, I told you about that party- Austin Chad's, my ex. Well, what I left as a surprise is that you are so totally coming to the party with me! Since I am a featured EX, I can bring whoever I want- as long as they aren't like celebrity-famous. So you guys are coming!" Claire said.

"WHAT?" Massie said, shocked. She was going to Austin Chad's party? He was so HOT, and a total ass. Austin Chad was a British cutie that all adored. People had envied Claire for dating him, including Dylan.

"Yeah I know. You guys are coming! I can't imagine a party like that without you! It's technically a ball!" Claire continued.  
"Hell yeah. Oh my God Claire. I could kiss the ground you walked on." Dylan said smiling.  
"But how did you know where we were? Why didn't you call?" Massie asked.

"Well I called your house and Kyndra said what hotel you were at. So then I went to the hotel and saw Ainsly and that adorable Brit walking in. She told me you two had gone to Selfridges so I decided to come. However, I walked into security to find where you would be. I told them that as a Celebrity I am very picky. I acted so strict and commanding…just like you Massie!" Claire said laughing.

"Wow. I'm so happy you are here! And wow. We have a lot of talking to do." Dylan said. Massie nodded but then stopped.  
"What adorable Brit? Ainsly is dating Josh…" Massie said confused, picking up on Claire's words.  
"She's still with Josh? It didn't look that way." Claire said, though she didn't really care who Ainsly dated. To Claire, Ainsly was just another sheepish Massie clone.

"What the hell?" Massie asked, making a mental note to blast Ainsly.  
"Whatever! Listen, Less is coming to my hotel room soon. You guys should come by. We can have a girls night out. I like it when its just you two." Claire said, confidently. She really had changed so much, but celebrity life can do that to a person.

"I wish I could…but I have a date…with my boyfriend." Massie said slowly for affect. Claire looked shocked then screamed, "YOU AND PARKER!!!!" Massie nodded.  
"Oh Massie! I am sooooo happy for you! You must tell me everything!" Claire beamed. Massie laughed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Don't worry Kuh-laire, I will tell you all." Massie said smiling.

The Waldorf London

Saturday, September 31st

5:45

"Hey Massie, how did shopping go?" Reed and Ainsly asked as they walked into their room. Massie smiled at them but shrugged away. She walked back into the washroom and started applying some last minute mascara from Bobby Brown.

"Massie, are you okay?" Reed asked, surprised that Massie didn't rush to show them everything she had bought.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Reed. Hey, do you mind leaving the room for like a minute?" Massie asked, knowing that Reed had no choice in the end.

"Sure…why?" Reed asked, her face falling. Why wasn't she good enough to include in whatever top-secret conversation they were about to have.  
"Reed, do I look like a sports reporter?" Massie asked.  
"Umm…no."  
"Then why are you expecting a play by play?" Massie asked, clearly annoyed. Reed looked taken aback.

When Reed had started high school, she had heard of the grade nine alpha and her attitude. And one of the many stories she had heard was that Massie had someway of dissing people and making them look like an idiot. At first Reed believed it not possible, until she saw her very own best friend get lashed at by the infamous Massie Block. However, when Massie had reformed her new clique- she had said that she was done with that unless for special occasions.

"Reed…I think you should go." Ainsly said, stepping forward. No need for Reed to get too hurt by Massie's temper.  
"Yeah, whatever." Reed said. She grabbed her purse and stormed out, clearly upset.

"What was that for Mass?" Ainsly asked.  
"So I saw Claire today, right? And she mentioned that you were at the hotel…with a British cutie. So I thought and thought about it. You don't have any brothers, and Josh isn't British. So perhaps he was an old friend, I guessed. But when pushing Claire for more info, Dyl and I found out about a certain boy and you making out!" Massie was on the verge of screaming.

"WHAT?" Ainsly asked shocked…how could Massie know?  
"So I thought about it and thought about it and I realized, you would only ever do that with one guy….other then Josh of course. " Massie said ignoring Ainsly's question.  
"Massie…it's not what you think." Ainsly said trying to defend herself, even though she knew she was screwed.

"Really? Because I know you were with your ex. So if you want to even stay in this room at all, you will tell me everything that happened." Massie said, looking at her watch. SHIT, it was five to six.  
"Massie…I didn't mean too!" Ainsly said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Ainsly…did you sleep with him?" Massie asked, grabbing her purse to match her outfit. Ainsly however was not answering.  
"Ainsly…did you sleep with him?" Massie asked again. This time, Ainsly nodded.  
Massie waited a moment then nodded, realization coming to her face.  
"Fuck you Ainsly, when I get back you better be in a different room."


	15. The bitch is back and reforming

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own the original characters...just whatever I have created in my own mind...what a wonderful place that is!_**

**_As well, please let me know of idea and what you think. Feel free to critique me all you want. This chapter is my longest and I have a strong feeling this chapter is going to suck...but what can I say? I wrote it late at night!_**

A Perisan Nona (Western European Restaurant)

Saturday, September 31st

7:35 (19:35)

"So are you going to tell Josh?" Parker asked, as Massie retold the story to him. Clearly Massie was not the only one shocked and upset by Ainsly's actions. They all knew she missed London, but did she miss it enough to jeopardize what she had back at home? Apparently yes.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, I have to, but how? It will crush him." Massie said nervously. Though she was aware of Josh's slight inclination to the relationship, she knew he was smitten with Ainsly and if Ainsly had gone all in, he would've too. How could Massie ever prepare herself to break the news to Josh?

"It's hard. I can just bet. But if you don't tell him, he'd never forgive you. You two are best friends." Parker said, taking a sip of his spring water. Massie looked up into his eyes and saw a warmness she had never seen before. Clearly Parker would never cheat on her.

"Josh is more then just my best friend. He's my life support. I couldn't live without him or Dylan, I mean it was hard enough losing Claire." Massie said. She then looked down at the asparagus on her plate.  
"Claire was the one in that movie, right?" Parker asked, proving that he had paid attention. Massie nodded. "Claire is actually in London right now for some major party."

"Really? I'd like to meet her. She clearly means a lot to you." Parker said, lifting Massie's chin. She couldn't help but smile. Who wouldn't when a charming, mature, sensitive, and sweet young man is paying such close attention to you and only you? But then again, when it's Massie Block, everyone pays that much attention, even Karl and Donnatella.

"Well, now that I think about it. Claire is attending this party as a charity. Her ex boyfriend grew up here and attended some fancy boarding school. Clearly he had no idea that they went out of style like ages ago, but still…he feels loyal still to the school. Well, every year they have a charity ball that is this big deal and people who are famous come from all over! Such an amazing scene, and anyway, Claire is invited and she can invite whoever. So through extension of me…you want to be my date?" Massie said rambling.

She couldn't imagine a more perfect date then Parker, though her ways of asking him had been a tad…lacking. It had come at the end of a very repetitive introduction about 'the ball'.  
"I'd be more then happy too. However, I didn't bring anything nice enough for a ball." Parker said sheepishly. Massie only beamed.

"The ball is next Friday night. We have tons of time for shopping. Dylan, Claire, her friends, and I are all going shopping some day next week." Massie said. "I will let you know what colour my dress is and then you and Josh can go shopping. Especially now that he is single, he is most definitely welcome."

"What about Reed? I can understand not inviting Ainsly, but…Reed?" Parker said, a wee bit confused. Massie sighed.  
"I know I should invite Reed, but she can be just so…annoying, for lack of a better word. I hate to be petty but the girl is a reputation killer." Massie said coldly. Parker looked taken aback.

"What do you mean Mass?"  
"I have or had a reputation of being mean and tough, never letting anyone get to me. I have been getting…weak. It's like with this new group, I feel as if we are just popular friends, where as with the Pretty Committee; we were legends." Massie said trying to explain.

"So, you just want popularity? That's all?" Parker said, a little confused and hurt. Massie's face changed from frustration to shocked instantly.  
"NO! It's not like that. I mean, I'm just not who I used to be. Losing Alicia and Claire, bringing in people who just don't understand what and who I am…it's making me…" Massie said, trying to explain before Parker cut in.

"Perfect. It's making you perfect."  
"Thank you, but if you only knew me before. And something about being here, something about what Ainsly did, something about Reed's insecurities and seeing Claire; it makes me want to go back to my roots." Massie said, now looking a tad sad.

"So is this your way of breaking up with me? Because I am not part of your roots?" Parker said, now looking really upset.  
"Shit no. I am keeping you forever, as long as you'll keep me. All I mean is that I am cutting Ainsly loose, she is becoming an instant LBR, and Reed…I adore her but…she just isn't GLU material…which means that I am starting a brand new clique." Massie said, a thought coming to her.

"A new clique?" Parker asked.  
"Yep. You, me, Josh, Plovert, and Dylan. With guest appearances from Claire Lyons and Reed Sophomore." Massie said, now smiling.  
"Wait…so I am now a member of your clique?" Parker laughed. This was most definitely not what he had been expecting.

"That's right! We are going to be beyond exclusive and I'm warning you now, you're going to see a lot of bitchiness that you probably won't like…but I will never last out at you." Massie said. Parker only beamed at this.  
"I wouldn't love you if you were any different then this. Your constant plans to be at the top is what makes you the girl of my dreams." Parker said.

"I'm the girl of your dreams?" Massie asked quietly. Parker started to slowly blush while nodding.  
"Fine…I guess you can be my Beta…" Massie said, teasingly. Parker laughed and leaned in to kiss Massie.

The Ritz London

Saturday, September 31st

10:30 PM ( 22:30)

Claire smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. After a fun day of shopping with Massie and Dylan, she was starting to really look forward to her stay in London. The previous times she had come and visited the city she had been with Austin Chad; not that she wasn't technically going to be kind of with him this trip.

Claire was glad to be rid of her annoying ex, though something about him still riled her up. She was always up for a one-night rendez-vous with Austin, or proud to be shown off as the one girl he truly went steady for. Claire had changed him…and he had changed her. Before Austin, though Claire was already pretty famous, she had still been a Ked wearing freak. Something Massie couldn't fix.

However, when Austin hit the picture, he introduced Claire to fashion in a way she had never seen nor experienced it. But he taught her more then just that- she was suddenly going out 24/7 and even pulling a few Lindsay Lohans, while still maintaining most of her Hilary Duff image.

Claire had truly loved Austin, and though she was glad to be rid of him- glad for the break, she was secretly even more glad that he had cared enough to invite her to 'the ball' and give her as many +1's as she wanted, which everyone knows that unlimited +1's means that you're more then just anyone, you're someone special.

However, before Claire could continue her thought, she felt her phone buzz inside her pocket.  
She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was Austin! Think of the devil…

"Hey Claire." He said smoothly over the phone.  
"Hi Austin." She answered. What else was she going to say?  
"I just wanted to know if you were coming to the ball? And how many +1's are you bringing- this way I can let them know and be prepared…" He said nervously.

"I'm coming and so is Massie and Dylan, and I gave them each a +1 and my friend Josh. None are famous, as per requested." Claire said.  
"The only reason I told her they couldn't be famous is because I wanted to make sure no other celebrities could steal you away!" He said anxiously.

"WHAT?" Claire said, completely shocked.  
"Claire…I want to get back together with you." At those words, Claire pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Was she hearing right?  
"Are you serious Austin?"  
"Yeah. I know you better then anyone else!" He said intently.

"That's not true. Massie knows me better…"  
"That's impossible. Massie could never know you the way I do because she can't love you the same way. And trust me, I still love you." Austin added, hoping it would get him somewhere.

"Are you seriously asking me to get back together?" Claire said, still surprised.  
"Yes."  
"I've barely even talked to you lately…" Claire started, unsure of what she wanted.  
"Fine, we won't get back together, but can you do me one favour then?" He asked, sounding pretty upset. Claire nodded, but then realized he couldn't see her so she muttered a 'sure'.  
"Don't let any other guy steal your heart away…" And with that Austin hung up.

The Waldorf London

Sunday October 1st

2:15 AM

Massie tiptoed back to her room, hoping not to wake the other guests in the hotel. If the guests complained, their school would have a field day. Just as Massie was approaching, she noticed a lone figured lying outside her door, fast asleep. It took Massie about one second to realize that it was Josh.

"Josh? Wake up!" She whispered into his ear, as she bent down and nudged him. He slowly started moving and flickered his eyes. When he opened them wide enough to see Massie, he smiled.  
"Where were you?" He mumbled. She sighed and tried to pull him up. After about two minutes of great difficulty, Josh was standing, waiting for Massie to open the room.

Massie slid the electronic key into the slot and opened the door. The room was pitch black.  
"Let's go downstairs to the lounge. I want to talk." Josh said, not looking Massie in the eye. He knew.

"Okay." Said Massie, not able to say anything else; afraid of what Josh was going to do or say.  
Josh then turned to the elevator and pressed the button. Massie followed silently and didn't say anything until they were downstairs, sitting in the lounge by themselves.

"What time is it?" Josh asked, pulling out his cell phone to check the time. Before Massie could respond he let out a gasp. "It's 2:15. Where were you? What about curfew?"  
"Don't worry. I was in the hotel…with Parker." Massie said, trying to hide the blush that was now creeping up the back of her neck. Even if she could keep it off her face, Josh would recognize the off tints of the side/back of her neck.

"Where in the hotel? Not in your room…" Josh said, a tad nervous.  
"Parker booked a room just for the night." Massie said, smiling now.  
"Ahead of time? That scum…" Josh started but Massie cut him off.  
"After dinner he came back and they had an open room and said next time we shouldn't book a room so late at night. It was last minute, don't worry."

"So…did you sleep with Parker?" Josh asked curiously.  
"Yeah, and I am in love." Massie was now beaming, though when she saw Josh's face it quickly faded. "So did Ainsly talk to you?"  
"Yeah." Was all Josh said.

"Oh Josh! I only found out right before I left. I told her to get a new room and more. I am going to get her." Massie said trying to comfort him.  
"She didn't even have the guts to tell me. Reed I guessed overheard. She came running to me and told me everything that happened. She then told me all the stories about Henry that Ainsly used to always talk about. Apparently Ainsly had been talking to him recently." Josh said, his eyes glistening with tears.

"WHAT!?" Massie almost yelled. However, she managed to get control of her voice and quieted herself down. "That little lying scumbag bitch. She is going to pay. And Reed? Officially over with too. What a gossiping little wanna be." Massie was fuming.

"Massie…you don't need to do anything. I saw Ainsly afterwards and confronted her. She didn't deny it. She started crying, begging me to forgive her."  
"And did you?"  
"No. I walked away, but not before telling her that she would never get close to me ever again and that I would never make the same mistake another time. She only cried more. I think her and Reed both moved into a room together."

"Good. Let those freakin' LBR's buddy up together. They are so done. When this trip is over, so help them god. Oh and for the record, if Ainsly thinks that life will be easy here…it won't." Massie smiled devilishly. Josh looked up at her face, and though he knew the face well…there was something different about it…something he hadn't seen in a while, if ever.

Massie Block was wearing a face of pure evil…oh dear.


	16. The Bloglog says

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I did not come up with characters on my own. Anything that is new and different or that was created in my head is not Lisi Harrisons...everything else is!**

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter is mostly online conversations because I got a message asking for some. Sorry if that bothers any of you. However a lot happens here. It's a longer chapter by my standards. Please though send me a message or leave a review if you have any questions, wants, or concerns and I will address them. If you dislike anything please dont be afraid to tell me. If there is something you want I will try and see if something can be fit in. I change this story constantly so let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you're thinking... As well, PLEASE PLEASe tell me what you think of the Ainsly/Reed situation...  
**

Harrods (Knightsbury London)

Monday October 2nd

12:00

Massie and Dylan strolled behind their group as their teachers lead them throughout Harrods, a famous store.  
"I can't believe this. So no Reed or Ainsly. We are going to a famous party and you have a date, and what else am I forgetting?" Dylan asked, completely stunned as they did a recap of the trip so far. So the trip had not gone as planned. Who said it couldn't turn around?

"I know. It's really weird but right now we need to focus. The teachers booked a tour for the afternoon. We will skip the tour and go shopping for outfits for the party. As well, we need to find out everything we can on this gala thing. We must find out who usually attends and all the details and A.S.A.P. As well, I need to get Ainsly back. She not only hurt Josh, she disgraced us." Massie was scheming, organizing their day.

"Yeah. I hate to say this Mass, but sometimes I miss Alicia." Dylan said nervously. For the longest time Alicia had been umnetionable. However, something was different.  
"Well, let's put it this way. I have forgiven her before, perhaps I could forgive her again."

Dylan froze at Massie's words, allowing a fellow tourist to bump right into her.  
"Watch where you are going." The guy yelled, turning to go in a different direction. Dylan just shrugged and looked back at Massie."Alicia may be reinstated, as long as she prooves herself worthy." Massie smiled again."And how will she do that?"

"Be Alicia…that's how. But let's not think of that right yet. Today we will go back to our room and plug in our laptops and search up everything as well as talk to Alicia. But for the moment, we have a very big gala to worry about. As well, I was thinking maybe just for the sake of it, act as if Josh is your date. Then hook up with people there." Massie walked away and Dylan jogged after her to keep up. So Massie had a plan…interesting.

The Hotel

Monday October 2nd

2:30

_**Welcome to typed her username and password and pressed Log In.**_

_****__**Welcome Massie.B.**_

_****__**You have received 3 new messages**_

_****__**Click here to update your blog**_

Massie skipped her three messages and went to 'Update your blog'. This would be phase one.

_**Massie.B. Says:**_

_**So we arrived in London. Yay! And right away it starts amazing when this amazing boy named Parker sits beside me and kisses me. Let's just say we are one happy couple. Back off him bitches:D. However after a few days here I am forced to make a new state of the union. I know I have avoided these for a while but I need too restart them. Now everyone can know whats in and whats definitely out.**_

_**In/Out**_

_**Me and Dylan/Reed and Ainsly**_

_**Josh and Parker/Random guys**_

_**Burberry Prorsum/ Vera Wang Lavender Label**_

_**Let's put it this way…there is no way Ainsly is ever going to be ever remotely part of my group of friends. And silly little Reed…sneaking behind my back, has she not learned anything?**_

_**Those girls think that they are tough, that they have the city of London to protect them, but mark my words, when I'm through with them, Ainsly will be as unwanted as anyone. There is no way London would/could ever except her.**_

_**And neither will anyone else!**_

_**But silly little girls thought that it would be easy to defy Massie Block. Think again.**_

_**Hugs and Kisses**_

_**Massie Block**_

Massie pressed post and logged off her bloglog, knowing all too well that every LBR would be watching her log and would instantly turn on her ex-best friends. But that wasn't enough. She needed to know more and the only person who was good at finding anything out was Alicia Riviera. Massie turned to Dylan and the both nodded.

**Massie has logged in.  
****Massie**: Alicia Riviera. We need to talk now**  
****Alicia**: About what?**  
****Massie**: You have a chance to redeem yourself**  
****Alicia**: What makes you assume that I want to?**  
****Massie**: Because who on earth wants to be annoying LBRS who can only get second rate guys. Plus, I know Ralph has been giving you less free clothes ever since.**  
****Alicia:**How do you know that?**  
****Massie**: I know everything. Now listen, you have an opportunity to be forgiven. I've done it before, I can do it again.**  
****Alicia**: What makes you think I want to be your beta?**  
****Massie:**HA! Like you would be my beta? You would only be part of the group! However, I swear a lot can change if you stick with me.**  
****Alicia:**What do I have to do

******Massie**: A) start acting instantly as if it were the old days. You are in my clique, you are my best friend and you will be there for me. As I will be there for you.**  
****Alicia**: There is a lot we don't know about each other anymore**  
****Massie**: We can fix that later. B) Ainsly and Reed are out. I want you to dig up secrets and tell everyone. I am going to change your status instantly to new BFF on my blog if you agree to everything.**  
****Alicia**: Okay, continue.**  
****Massie:** I also want you to fly out here. Ainsly cheated on Josh. Ainsly is over. Reed is definitely out. As well…I saw Derrick Harrington. Haven't spoken to him since the one time I saw him. But I saw him.**  
****Alicia**: WTF? NFW!**  
****Massie:**Yes. Claire is here too. There is a gala you shall be attending if you get your ass over here. Be here by tomorrow night and all is forgiven as long as you followed everything else too. Then tomorrow night we will play catch up. Dyl and I have an extra bed or two.**  
****Alicia**: Massie…I never say this…but I'm sorry and It's been hell without you.**  
****Massie**: I know. It's hard once you've pissed me off. So don't do it again. And Alicia?**  
****Alicia**: Yeah?**  
****Massie**: At the moment we are BFFN…you can either be promoted to an official best friend, or demoted. Back stab me and so help you god, Ralph Lauren will never sell you anything ever again. He has given me one of his brand new dresses only for me, so I suggest you stay in my good books because it could be yours. Clear?**  
Alicia: **More then anything. 3 See you 2morrow.**  
****Massie:**That's what I like to hear.

Massie then turned to Dylan and smiled. All would/could be fixed now that they had Alicia on their side. The empty void of losing someone who completely got what you were about was gone, and the feeling of being their old dynamite group was back.  
But before Massie could message Josh or Parker the good news, a different name popped up.

******Derrick**: Hi.

Massie saw his name and froze. She turned to Dylan and she only shrugged, clearly as confused as Massie was.

******Derrick**: Hello?**  
****Massie**: Hi**  
****Derrick**: How are you?**  
****Massie**: Good. And you?**  
****Derrick**: Okay. Just chilling.**  
****Massie**: Cool? Is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?**  
****Derrick**: Just wanted to catch up. Missed you.

Massie's heart did a jump and she stared at the computer.  
"I'm going to be right back. I wanted to get some stuff downstairs. See you in a few." Dylan said standing up. What a good friend; she completely understood that Massie needed to be alone.**  
**

******Massie**: Missed you too.**  
****Derrick**: Actually? You have a boyfriend now.**  
****Massie**: You have a girlfriend**  
****Derrick**: Yeah.**  
****Massie**: Don't sound too enthused.**  
****Derrick**: What do you mean?**  
****Massie**: Never mind. I should go.**  
****Derrick**: No wait!**  
****Derrick**: I want to talk to you Massie.**  
****Massie**: So talk.**  
****Derrick**: Well, tell me about home. Tell me about everything.**  
****Massie**: Want a breif summary? Here I go. I was getting ready to start high school, everything finally perfect between us. Totally happy-  
you take off. You land in England and then within a month start talking about other girls. Shortly after…I get dumped for some LBR. Plus there is all the drama that happened with me and my friends.******  
Derrick**: It wasn't like that**  
****Massie**: Oh no? And what was it like?**  
**

Massie couldn't believe what she was reading. She was furious. Months she spent crying at night when no one could hear her, while Derrick was acting as if it were no big deal.**  
**

******Derrick:**I only dumped you so you couldn't cheat on me.**  
****Massie**: WTF?**  
****Derrick**: If we were single, you wouldn't be able to actually cheat. It would hurt less.**  
****Massie**: It would hurt less? You broke my heart Derrick. I would have never cheated! I was so up for long distance. You weren't.**  
****Derrick**: That's not true. I thought about you for so long.**  
****Massie**: Until you met another girl.**  
****Derrick**: I dated one girl who looked like you. Then I started dating Emma.**  
****Massie**: Who is a complete bitch, not to be rude.**  
****Derrick**: But you are being rude. And you dated after me!**  
****Massie**: Yeah Parker. Who is sweet and amazing and makes me relaxed and would never hurt me, but only comfort me!**  
****Derrick**: Kinda sounds like a blanket or something. But what about that other guy? The asshole?**  
****Massie**: How do you know about that?**  
****Derrick**: Josh.**  
****Massie**: Oh, well…that was a mistake. And if you knew anything about me you would know that that absolutely killed me. I didn't date after that. I swore off guys until Parker.**  
****Derrick**: Sorry about that ass. Sounds like a real jerk.**  
****Massie**: He was.**  
****Derrick**: Sorry**  
****Massie**: For what? For him?**  
****Derrick**: No**  
****Derrick**: For not being there. For not giving us a chance.**  
****Massie**: Whatever. It was a long time ago.**  
****Derrick**: That other night when I saw you. I nearly had a heart attack**  
****Massie**: I thought I was going to barf. It was like I finally allowed a guy into my life…and I got you.**  
****Derrick**: You looked amazing**  
****Massie**: Thanks. Listen, I really should go.**  
****Derrick**: Can we see each other some time?**  
****Massie**: Yeah. Wednesday.**  
****Derrick**: Talk to you later**  
****Massie**: Bye**  
Massie has logged off.**

Massie then logged off. Right as she signed out, Dylan walked into the room with an expecting look; half nervous half happy. Massie smiled at her and then they both started screaming; Dylan bouncing up and down.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think...about EVERYTHING! Please...i need to know what works and doesnt...thank you! Sorry that this is mostly online chats!**


	17. Meet Massie Block

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I did not come up with characters on my own. Anything that is new and different or that was created in my head is not Lisi Harrisons...everything else is!**

**Authors Note(1):**

**I have not written in ages...or at least I haven't posted! However I intend to change that... **

**Please PLEASE please read my Authors note at the bottom and respond to it because it asks what YOU as READERS would prefer...**

**Sorry about the quality or content of this chapter...I need to get warmed up:D**

**The Hotel  
Tuesday October 3rd  
7:30**

Massie and Dylan were getting dressed, preparing what they were going to say and wear for Alicia when there was a knock on their door. Dylan looked expectantly at Massie, hoping for some sign of reacting but she merely shrugged and gracefully walked to the door.  
"Alicia, we were expecting you a tad later, but now will do." Massie said as she opened the door. However, it was not Alicia on the other side of the doorway.  
"Alicia? No, you're mistaken Mass, it's just me…Parker." He said teasingly, stepping in and kissing Massie on the forehead. She blushed and smiled, closing the door behind him.  
"Hi Parker!" Dylan said from the bed. Parker waved and turned to Massie.

"What's going on?" Parker asked. Massie shrugged and turned away, not letting his piercing eyes get to her.  
"What do you mean?" She said coolly, sitting down at the deep oak desk placed by the window.  
"Don't be shy with me Massie. We've been friends for years…and now we are dating…"  
"Has it even been a week yet?" Massie asked back, sharply.

"Not the point Massie. We trust each other. But the whole day you've been running around and whispering. You barely talked to me today. It was strictly you and Josh and Dylan. And you were wearing all black…as if you were a spy or in mourning. You have told me fore as long as I have known you that all black is gothic and is a complete no." Parker said, as if he suspected them of something.  
"What's wrong with that?" Dylan asked, jumping in.

"Nothing. And with Reed and Ainsly- I know you hate them, with all good reason too. But whatever you said to Reed, she was bawling her eyes out. And Ainsly… her friends came into the city and I heard her saying shit about you, saying that you were trying to get her expelled or kicked off the trip at least."  
Parker stared at Massie intently, and she didn't flinch. Finally after a few minutes of silence she turned and said to Dylan, "Be more careful next time with our plans. I don't want Ainsly knowing anything. And what was that thing about Reed's dad again that she told us? Whatever it is…the BlogLog deserves to hear about it." Parker's jaw dropped and Massie winked.

"You see Parker… you were lucky enough to meet me as a ruined Alpha. I remained Alpha, but not powerful enough. I was bitchy, but not…icy. Now you are lucky enough to be dating the one and only official Massie Block, who gets what she wants at all costs and who is most certainly not afraid of a little competition. Reed and Ainsly disgraced us, they are being punished. Ainsly feels as if she can use and abuse her friends in London and back in Westchester. She's wrong. I have liked you for over a year, but a boy can not convince me that social destruction is not deserved."

"I don't like that quality though Massie. I liked the girl who knew how to be a bitch, but in a moments notice could be caught off guard and smiled. The girl who was firm but delicate. That's who I fell in love with…" Parker said anxiously. Dylan shot Massie a warning look, and she let her shoulders inch down slightly.

"I'm still that girl, but the only difference is that I have been hurt and proven wrong. This whole trip to London, despite you, has been a disaster. You are the only amazing thing." Massie said, playing the sympathy card.  
"And how is that Mass?" He asked.  
"I just lost two of my best friends, I ran into my ex boyfriend, who I dated for two years! He broke my heart. Nasty British girls are talking horrible trash about me, and I've been reported about in all their online journals. I'm being dished about everywhere. Being famous can be great, but not this. One blog said, and I quote…'New York Fashionista, Massie Block, has been taking the city by storm, but not necessarily in a good way,'"

"That sucks Mass, but think about the amazing things. You and I got together finally…"  
"Finally?" Massie asked, a little surprised at the use of the word.

"Yes Finally. I have liked you forever Massie and I watched you date that asshole, and I watched you flicker through guys as if they were measly options on a very cheap menu. You'd go to a party with a boy and makeout but then ignore him the next day. I watched as you continuously treated me like the friend." Parker said, fiddling with his shirt ever so slightly, so that it wasn't quite obvious but just enough for Massie to catch it.

"Parker, you can ask Dylan or Josh. After Derrick left I was a mess. And from Derrick I lost Claire and Kristen. I trusted them all with my life. I love them all more then anything in the world. And when Kristen left she said she was glad to be away from my immature conniving bitchy ways. When Claire left, she said she'd never forget the amazing times but that she was kind of excited for the chance to be treated nice. And when Derrick left, he said that he'd never stop loving me until two weeks later when he dumped me, telling me that the distance only made him realize how much of a waste I was. So I dealt with all of it, remaining the top, even as a freshman. I became the infamous Massie Block, and she's famous for not letting anyone get in her way. But I was softened and only treated those below me horridly, never my friends. But look where that got me, betrayal century. Ainsly cheated on Josh, and I know for a fact that she was spilling my secrets that I shared with her to Reed. Reed informed me of this. Reed also ran to Ainsly over us. All acts of treatury. I don't and won't stand for it. So as my boyfriend, who I've shared so much with- more then I'd like to share with many, I feel that you can either support me or go against me."

When Massie finished her long speech, Parker walked and sat over on her bed. For minutes there was silence, no one noticing that Dylan had slipped out.  
"I love you Massie, and I will always stand by you. I worry about you." Parker said quietly. Massie walked over and sat next to him  
"I love you too Parker, you know that. Nothing is going to happen to me."  
"Ainsly and Reed are planning to destroy you. They've been telling all the British girls your secrets. They are also talking about going to the ball, and they want to find a way to embarrass you. Especially this girl Emma." Parker said, as if the information had been burning him, and he was being cooled just for saying it.

"Thank you for telling me. No one can get me. No one can bring me down." Massie said triumphantly.  
"Someone can…" Parker said.  
"No. No one can. What I want, I get…I got you didn't I?"  
"Yes. Yes you did. Fine then, but please be careful…"  
"Of course I will; be. It was silly of you to have even needed to bring any of this up. I'm still the same Massie, just this time with a master plan." She said.

"You are much tougher and sharper with a plan…" Parker observed.  
"Then remind me to make a plan for us!" And with the she winked. Parker smiled and kissed her. Massie kissed him back, and didn't stop until …

(YOU TELL ME)

AUTHORS NOTE(2):

Okay….I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter but I really felt like writing it,… even though I have much better ones that should've and could've been posted…Please be honest about how you feel this chapter and the story is going…

AS WELL…IMPORTANT- What stops Massie kissing him…three options

1. I can say that dawn came which implys what they did that night….

2. I can write and hot and steamy love scene….a short chapter just for fun…

3. Alicia's arrival (though that can wait till I wrote a steamy scene…all what you please…perhaps Alicia walks in on them…you tell me)

AND AND AND AND YOU CAN COUNT ON

I will be clarifying more information about the ball…

Alicia's Arrival

Massie and Derrick have a day

THE ACTUAL BALL!

Let me know what else you'd like…etc…..

******  
**


	18. Drastically Important

Okay you guys, many people constantly tell me that they want me to keep writing and the thing is… I have been. I have started SO many stories and would love to get farther into them but it would be a lot more helpful if I had some feedback.

SOOOO

I am going to be starting a new story, but it won't be under the clique. It will probably be located under other or whatever. To find it just click on my username and it will take you to all my stories. There will be one called My Infinity Collection. The Infinity Collection will be filled with different story ideas, and all you have to do is tell me which ones you'd like and which ones sound good. Every time I have a new idea I will either write about the idea or put up a chapter from the story.

All in all its just a place for me to put some story beginnings and some ideas- and to have you readers tell me what is good, bad, interesting, and what you'd add.

I really want to make this work because if you've read my bio, you know I love to write.

So please help out!!!!!

Thanks a MILLLLION

CHASE

I will have My Infinity Collection up probably by tomorrow night at the latest…(Though that will only be the beginning.


End file.
